Canción de amor y dolor
by tomoOrrow
Summary: segunda temporada de la saga "dos almas" y secuela del fic "juegos del destino". El pasado envuelve a todos: Ashley regresa para recuperar a Natsu, pero él no recuerda que una vez ella fue algo importante en su vida, pero se da cuenta que están envueltos en un cuadrado amoroso cuando Sting se empieza a interesar Lucy.
1. introduccion

**Canción de amor y dolor.**

_**Sinopsis:**__ segunda temporada de la saga "dos almas" y secuela del fic "juegos del destino". El pasado envuelve a todos: Ashley regresa para recuperar a Natsu, pero él no recuerda que una vez ella fue algo importante en su vida, pero se da cuenta que están envueltos en un cuadrado amoroso cuando Sting se empieza a interesar Lucy._

**Introducción.**

_El ambiente era gris. Era una tarde de noviembre y llovía que pareciera que ocurriría el segundo diluvio. Los vestidos y trajes de color negro invadían a los invitados, y no precisamente era una fiesta._

_Era el velorio de un ser querido para los que estaban presentes. La caminata había dado fatiga ya que la difunta se enterraría en una colina._

_Los Dragneel, los Scarlet, Fullbuster, Strauss y otras familias reconocidas acompañaban al viudo. El mantenía las ojeras debido al sufrimiento. La amaba y su alma estaba tranquila porque cada minuto se lo demostró. A lado esta su pequeño hijo, el pequeño no tenia idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo y siempre le preguntaba a su padre si donde estaba su madre, ya que ambos fueron inseparables._

—_¿donde esta mama? —pregunto por séptima vez._

_El padre no supo que contestar. Tenia un nudo en la garganta que si volvia a escuchar esa pregunta era seguro que estallaría en llanto. Se prometió no llorar pero ver a su hijo, inocente y que no supiera que su madre ya no la volvería a abrazar, le partia el alma._

_Los hermanos Strauss, en especial Lissana, querían estar a lado de Natsu para apoyarlo. Mirajane ya sabía la definición de vida y muerte por lo que para ella, era dolorosa la perdida._

_Gray estaba al lado de Erza, quien no paraba de llorar y el se ofreció a abrazarla. Tampoco entendía claramente la situación, pero ver a su mejor amiga lo entristecía y lo único que podría hacer era abrazarla y estar con ella._

_Pero ante toda esta tristeza, Natsu seguía en su nube, no tenia idea de lo grande que estaba perdiendo._

_Entonces llegaron al final de la colina, donde reposaría eternamente el cuerpo de Ellie Dragneel._

_El sacerdote se acerco al ataúd de mayor tamaño y despidió a la difunta._

_Antes de que bajara a su ultima morada, abrieron el ataúd para que le dieran el ultimo adiós sus seres queridos._

_Asi fueron pasando uno por uno hasta que le tocó el turno a Igneel y al pequeño Natsu. El pelirrojo cargo al niño para que viera por ultima vez a su madre._

_Era hermosa. De cabello plata y de piel blanca como la nieve. El pequeño acerco su mano hasta chocarla con el cristal. Queria que su madre despertara y estuviera ahí con el._

—_¿por qué no despiertas mami? —. Dijo mientras empezaba a golpear el cristal—. Mami, aquí todos están tristes, levantate y diles que no lo estén, por favor…_

_Igneel aferro su hijo a su pecho. El pequeño empezó a desesperarse e intento zafarse del agarre. Se descontrolo hasta que al fin Erza se solto de Gray y se puso frente a, ataúd y miro a Natsu._

—_la tia Ellie esta muerta…_

_Dijo en un susurro y Natsu abrió los ojos. La miro y entonces se dio cuenta la razón por la que el cielo lloraba._

—_¡eso no es cierto! —.grito y empezó a golpear el cristal con mas intensidad, Igneel no encontró las fuerzas para detenerlo hasta que el pequeño rompió el cristal y se asomo para verla con mas claridad._

—_¡mama, despierta!_

_Entonces jean, su tio, se armo de valor, aparto a Igneel y jalo a Natsu. Los fragmentos del cristal que seguían incrustados en la caja le rozo y corto el cuello. Natsu se asusto al ver sangre y empezó a llorar._

—_¡mamá no puede estar muerta!_

_Se llevo la mano al cuello para detener un poco el flujo de sangre. Los berrinches y el llanto siguieron hasta que su tio no tuvo otra que llevárselo a la puerta del cementerio._

_Igneel no sabia que hacer. Se despidió por ultima vez de su amada y cerró el ataúd._

_La lluvia siguió y fue aumentando de intensidad. Cuando por fin el cuerpo de Ellie fue cubierto con placas de concreto. Acercaron la caja pequeña. Era blanca y con grabados de angeles. Igneel no tuvo el valor de abrirla. Le dieron el ultimo adiós y por fin el pequeño Dragneel descanzo._

_Natsu quería soltarse de su tio. El empezó a impacientarse hasta que detuvieron su camino, se hinco para llegar a la altura del pequeño y tomo sus hombros para que no intentara huir._

_Natsu estaba con los ojos llorosos y con mocos en la nariz. Jean no sabia si reírse porque se veía gracioso o llorar con el por la perdida de su figura materna._

—_Natsu, perdóname por ser tan brusco que por mi culpa te cortaste el cuello—dijo mientras sacaba un pañuelo y empezaba a presionar al herida—hijo, se que eres pequeño y no tienes la minima idea de lo que esta ocurriendo, tu madre ya no despertara y se que esto es duro pero ya no la volveras a ver…_

_Natsu no sabia que decir. Claro que se dio cuenta que estaba muerta cuando Erza se lo afirmo. Su madre se despertaba con solo escuchar su voz y ahora hasta le gritó. El pequeño bajo la mirada y Jean no tuvo nada mas que abrazarlo._

—_para eso estamos tu tia Alice y yo, te protegeremos._

_Pasaron dos semanas y la mansión de los Dragneel se volvió silenciosa. Erza se la pasaba en la biblioteca leyendo e intentando entenderle a las leyes de la mecánica mientras que Natsu se la pasaba todo el dia en su recamara, sentado en la cama con la vista hacia la ventana que tenia vista hacia el patio. Miro al columpio y recordó cada momento que paso con su madre ahí._

_Igneel empezó a recoger algunas cosas de la recamara de su esposa, algunas de las cartas o cualquier papel comprometedor. Busco la combinación de la caja fuerte y lo que encontró fue su diario y pertenecías materiales. Se la paso leyendo la pequeña libreta azul y se dio cuenta que en ella estaba escrita muchas verdades. Se la guardo en el saco y caminó hacia su despacho._

_Movió el cuadro de su esposa, aquel que estaba detrás de su escritorio para tener acceso a su caja fuerte. Tecleo la combinación y de ahí saco una pequeña llave plateada. La escondió en su bolsa y después se dirigió hacia el sótano._

_El sótano estaba lleno de cajas que eran los tesoros de la familia. Ahí estaban archivos de la empresa, prototipos de los anteriores y próximos autos que fabricarían y también algunos recuerdos de sus ancestros como cuadros, instrumentos musicales y fotos._

_Cuando llego a su destino, que era un pequeño baúl de cedro. Se hinco, saco la pequeña llave plateada y abrió el baúl._

_Le dio nostalgia ver todo lo que había ahí. Un vestido rosa, un periódico de hace unos años atrás, un diario, algunos accesorios femeninos y también cartas, anexó las cosas de su difunta esposa y antes de cerrarla le dio curiosidad un pequeño papel, lo desdoblo con cuidado y lo empezó a leer._

—_nunca entendí tus escritos—dijo y no se dio cuenta que en lugar de guardarlo en el baúl este cayo a lado de él. Lo cerró y abandonó el sótano._

_En esa misma tarde, la pequeña erza bajo al sótano a buscar algunos libros que le servirían para su estudio, iba a acompañada de su nana, ella sabia más que nadie donde estaba lo que buscaba._

_Cuando la mujer empezó a desempacar, la pelirroja se asomó a la esquina y noto un pequeño papel amarillento, se acerco a el y lo tomo._

_Empezó a leerlo, le dio intriga quien lo escribió pero prefirió guardárselo debajo de su falda._

_En la tierra de los sueños_

_Los llantos cesan y las lágrimas no existen_

_El hambre no se sabe que es_

_Un paraíso sin vida_

_La ingenuidad ha sido ultrajada_

_El cólera pide clemencia_

_Y el odio esta cohibido_

_El llanto empieza a brotar_

_Los hombres piden muerte_

_Una bandera llena de sangre_

_La paz es cada vez más distante_

_En la tierra de los sueños hay soledad_

_La tranquilidad ya no quiere salir_

_El sueño pide ser rescatada_

_Y el amor nacerá después de la obscuridad_

_Y será el día en que la tierra de los sueños será un paraíso._

—_¿quien habrá escrito esto? —se pregunto Erza después de leerlo por decima vez—no creo que mis papas… ni el tio… ellos no escriben este tipo de sentimientos._

_Analizo el poema y se dio cuenta que era muy obscuro, tanto que hasta los malos sentimientos que mencionan como son el odio, el cólera y la tristeza tenian miedo, pero no sabe a que. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas porque detrás de ese escrito debía de tener algun significado, algun sentimiento de esa persona que lo expresó en palabras que para otro lector, no tenian sentido._

_Ya era de noche y la cabeza de la familia se encontraba empacando. Tuvo suerte que hasta los empleados se habían ido a dormir temprano. Miro el reloj y apenas eran las once de la noche. Cuando por fin cerró la maleta de viaje. Se dejo caer en su cama y suspiro._

—_¿será que estoy haciendo lo correcto? Esperar a que te conviertas en un hombre y decirte la verdad… pero admito que lo hago para huir y no decírtelo antes._

_Pensó mucho en su hijo. Lo adoraba pero también estaba esa verdad. No quería estar con él porque le recordaba mucho su pasado, lo mucho que les costó a Ellie y a él tenerlo y por el segundo embarazo la perdió. Era de alto riesgo e intentaron salvar a solo uno pero no se logro, ni siquiera al pequeño que creía en su vientre. Se tapó la cara con sus manos y volvió a suspirar._

—_hora de marcharse, Igneel—pensó y tomo su maleta._

_Al día siguiente, el silencio reino en la mansión cuando se dieron cuenta de la partida de Igneel. Natsu no habló en días, si por su madre se la pasó llorando, por su padre solo se quedó callado porque a pesar de ser pequeño sabía que si tenía probabilidades de verlo. Tuvo la esperanza que el volvería algún día y serian la familia unida que siempre habían sido._

_Pasaron los meses hasta que su tía Alice decidió cambiarlo de escuela. Cuando pisó por primera vez el salón fue tímido, hasta que se sentó en su respectiva silla y a lado de el se encontraba una niña rubia y de ojos chocolates._

_La pequeña tenia mirada traviesa y la curiosidad hizo que se presentara._

—_Hola Natsu soy Ashley, mucho gusto—dijo y extendió la mano para saludarlo._

**Hola! No quise excederme en la introducción porque ando sin inspiración y si seguía sentía que escribiría una estupidez y habrían contradicciones después… porque pensaba poner algo acerca de levo (ya hablando en el presente) y acerca del examen de admisión de Fairy tail (recuerden que a la de fuerzas, todos, primeros, segundos y terceros tienen que presentar cada año el examen para defender su puesto, en esa escuela no tienes tu lugar seguro)**

**En el próximo, se revelara eso de levi, el examen y si queda largo, presentare por fin a los de las otras escuelas, chaaaaaan! Al fin carnicería visual! Muchas reacciones y paros cardiacos.**

**Pues asi, doy inicio a la segunda temporada de la saga "dos almas"**

**PD: los que no saben, empecé otro fic llamado "proteger o morir" no sean malos y denle una oportunidad, es un gerza :3**

**Saludos y gracias por leer!**


	2. Decisiones

Cancion de amor y dolor

Capitulo 1: Decisiones.

—y la pregunta es ¡¿Por qué todos están en mi casa?!

Grito molesto Gajeel mientras observaba a todo el grupo en su sala. Las chicas estaban sentadas en el sofá y los chicos parados o sentados en la alfombra.

—Gajeel, no seas amargado, además me enorgullece que tengas tantos amigos, me sorprende—dijo Metallicana mientras tenía en sus manos una tarda de vasos con limonada y detrás de ella estaba el pequeño pantherlily con un platón con bocadillos—espero que les guste.

—no creo, la vieja cocina del asco—susurró Gajeel, Levi lo escucho y sonrió.

En un santiamén los vasos se quedaron vacios y los bocadillos se agotaron, cuando por fin Gajeel tuvo el espacio de preguntar la razón de su visita inesperada de todos, por fin Erza tomo su atención.

—debido a que tenemos una semana para los exámenes de la escuela, me digne a revisar los resultados del año pasado y al parecer tú fuiste el último lugar—dijo y todos se quedaron atónitos y Metallicana desde las escaleras lo escucho y estallo a carcajadas.

—¡cállate vieja!

—¡sabía que no eras como tu padre, huevon! —contestó su madre.

Los demás solo escuchaban y sintieron pena ajena, jamás habían visto semejante amor fraternal.

—como me gusta torturar almas, creo que será necesario darte unas clases para que tengas posibilidades de quedar de nuevo—volvió a tomar la palabra la pelirroja.

—boberías—contestó con arrogancia—quede o no, no me afecta.

Laxus se acerco a el. El Dreyar le había tomado cierto afecto debido a que era uno de los mejores jugadores de Fairy tail, y si en dado caso no entraba no podía hacer nada, aunque tratara de convencer a su viejo que le diera un cupo era inútil. Ahora más que nunca necesitaban un buen equipo por la sede de intercambio, seria ahí.

—no te creas Dios, estudiaras porque lo harás, de un modo u otro te necesitamos en el equipo.

—aparte Saory estará ahí—dijo Juvia.

Escuchar el nombre de Saory lo dejo pensar y mucho, levi lo noto y bajo la cabeza, derrotada. Ella lo quería convencer que estudiaran juntos, desde que regresaron de hawai lo iba a visitar todos los días para curarle el impacto de bala, su trato amistoso no había mejorado pese a las horas que ella se pasaba en su casa, tratando de hacerle conversación.

—esta bien, como digan…

—yo… yo me ofrezco a estudiar contigo—dijo tartamudeando la peliazul.

—¿segura? —pregunto Erza con la ceja arqueada.

—Er, no seas dura, si intentas darle clases a esta mente de teflón será imposible que se le quede algo con tus técnica de tortura, deja a la dulce Levi que le de clases—ahora participó Natsu—¿si?

—Concuerdo contigo—ahora participó Gray.

Y asi todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Gajeel suspiro con pesadez, seria incomodo tener a Levi como su maestra.

—ahora que lo veo ¿y Lucy? —preguntó Totomaru.

—Lu no podía venir—respondió Juvia—Lu le dijo a Juvia que tenia compromisos—dicho esto se tensó—Juvia no le gusta nada que Ashley haya llegado a Los Ángeles.

Mientras todos se cuestionaban acerca de la rubia, Laxus se encontraba quieto, aparentaba escuchar los comentarios cuando en verdad en nerviosismo estaba a flor de piel, el vértigo empezó a invadirla hasta que no pudo aguantar.

—¿Dónde… donde está el baño, Gajeel? —preguntó.

—fondo a la derecha—contestó y corrió hacia el lugar señalado.

—¿a este que le pasa? —preguntó Max—no es la primera vez que lo hace.

—¿vieron su cara? Parecía verde—dijo Natsu entre risas—que divertido, algo le hizo mal ¿Qué habrá desayunado?

—yo diría que pareciera que estuviera embarazado—ahora comento Cana.

Mirajane sonrió sin pizca de nerviosismo, era bastante buena para ocultar su embarazo, aunque faltaba Lucy, Laxus y ella planeaban decirles la verdad en esa reunión y las sospechas les estaban adelantando la sorpresa. Laxus regresó y cuando se sentó a lado de Mirajane, aparecieron el trio que menos esperaban.

—¡Gajeel! Tiempo sin vernos—dijo Saory y abrazo a Gajeel y miro hacia levi de reojo.

Jarut y Odette le contaron acerca de ella, que la vieron llorar cuando estaba con Gajeel y también ella se dio cuenta de las miradas que ella le lanzaba y llego a la conclusión que a levi le interesaba Gajeel, y ella no permitiría que nadie se lo quitara.

Ahora mas que nunca, ahora que podía convivir con el.

—¿Quién invito q Jarut a mi casa? —preguntó irritado y alejo a Saory de el, le incomodaba que todos tuvieran sus miradas puestas en el.

—yo, ¿algún problema? —dijo a secas Odette—si te incomoda que este, me voy con el.

—Juvia no quiere que se valla Odette, es capaz de aguantar la presencia de Jarut para que no se valla.

—wow, tengo avance con Juvia, si le apetece ¿me puedo sentar a lado suyo? —no espero respuesta y se acomodo a lado de ella.

—¿a este que le pasa? —se pregunto Cana en mente.

—esto se ha vuelto incomodo—susurro Gajeel y fue escuchado por Saory, esta se molesto y se paro en seguida.

—si te molestamos, mejor nos vamos…

—¡no lo hagan! —Dijo Gajeel de golpe—es solo que… aun no conocen bien a todos ellos y Jarut… aun no confío en el.

Los demás se guardaron sus comentarios, nadie quería hacerlos porque estaban en casa de Gajeel y por respeto, lo apoyaron, Juvia adoraba a Saory y a Odette y con tal de no perder su amistad prefirió tragarse todo y ceder.

—y ¿Cuándo presentan su examen de admisión? —pregunto Saory con tal de romper el hielo.

—Dentro de unas dos semanas—dijo Erza—precisamente por eso nos reunimos, para idear una estrategia para pasar los exámenes.

—que duro—contestó Odette—me sorprendió que Gajeel haya quedado en Fairy Tail, sabemos que tiene un cerebro de teflón.

Odette soltó una sonrisa sarcástica, apunto hacia Saory. Sabia que su amiga era una prodigio y por ella había pasado el examen y otra ayudadita no estaba nada mal.

—que ella te ayude como el año pasado—dijo sonriendo y miro de reojo a Levi—nadie como ella para enseñarte.

—no creo que quiera, debe de tener una nueva maestra—dijo con resentimiento.

—Gajeel tiene nueva maestra y es Levi—dijo Juvia algo nerviosa—ella se ofreció.

—pero que ella lo quiera ayudar no suena nada mal—apoyo Ever.

Mirajane y erza miraron con desaprobación a Ever y ella solo se cohibió, Levi seguía callada, si gajeel aceptada la ayuda de Saory, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—solo puedo los fines, los días de semanas es todo tuyo—dijo con sarcasmo y miro hacia Levi, ella no se atrevía a mirarla ¿estás de acuerdo?

—lo que Gajeel diga—solo dijo, aun sin mirarla.

—hagan lo que quieran—dijo molesto.

—cambiando de tema—ahora dijo Jarut—¿y su amiga, la rubia? La Heartfilia

—¿hablas de Lucy—dijo Natsu de inmediato—¿Qué necesita de ella? —dijo serio, gray se había tomado la molestia de contarle sobre Jarut y no evito molestarse.

—¿Lucy? Creí que era Ashley aparentando ser linda.

—¿Ashley? Creo que te estás confundiendo, ella se llama Lucy—corrigió Erza—es nuestra compañera, va en Fairy Tail con nosotras.

Todos miraron hacia Juvia que se empezó a poner nerviosa, como era la única de ahí que la conocía desde que eran niños, ella tenía la respuesta.

—Lucy… tiene una gemela.

—¡¿Qué?! —Todos gritaron al unísono—¿Lucy tiene una gemela?

—perdonen, Juvia no sabía que no sabían.

—esto me sorprendió… ¡espera! Entonces fue Ashley la que te agredió, Cana.

Cana se quedo callara y empezaba tensarse, jamás le paso por la mente la posibilidad que Lucy tuviera una gemela. Ahora todo tenía sentido, lo tenía porque cuando miro a Lucy no tenía la misma mirada pesada que la de su hermana.

Recordó entonces el dia en que la humillo frente a todos, sus ojos, su risa siniestra y llena de cinismo, nada que ver con la sonrisa de Lucy.

—la humille… por culpa de su hermana—dijo y bajo la cabeza de vergüenza—soy patética.

—perdonen a Juvia por no decir nada, Lucy le pidió a Juvia que no dijera nada, lo siento…

Gray captó que era la segunda vez que Juvia decía "lo siento" en primera persona, los demás pensaron en que ahora estaba aclarado, Lucy nunca mintió respecto a su actitud con Cana en Nueva York.

La tarde pasó y Mirajane no pudo decirles la noticia de su embarazo, lo pospuso para otro dia, todo porque Lucy no estaba e iba ser incomodo decirlo frente a Saory, Jarut y Odette.

Por suerte de Levi, los primeros en irse fueron el grupo de Saory, por lo que tuvo oportunidad de ser lq ultima en quedarse. Cuando el reloj dio a las ocho en punto, se paro y se despidió de Metallicana y de Gajeel.

—me gustaría que te quedaras más tiempo—pidió Metallicana—llame a su chofer para que la venga a recoger después.

—¿chofer? —Pregunto Levi incrédula—lo siento, pero no tengo chofer.

Metallicana empezó a reírse, le parecía un chiste barato, le agradó mas la niña.

—que graciosa eres mocosa, ya en serio, llámele a su chofer…

—le he dicho que no tengo y es en serio…

Metallicana se quedó callada, se levanto del asiento y tomo su bolso. Entendió la mirada de levi por lo que tomo las llaves de su auto y se las aventó a su hijo.

—Gajeel, llévala a su casa.

—pero no tengo licencia.

—no la necesitas, tienes fachas de dieciocho años y tómalo como un cumplido que tomes mi auto—dijo y empezó a subir las escaleras—si manejas como loco obvio que te detendrán.

Gajeel suspiro molesto y tomo a levi del brazo. Metallicana volteo a verlos cuando caminaban hacia la salida. Sonrió con dulzura, como cuando esta sola y tiene recuerdos de su difunto esposo.

—creo sospechar que ella es como tú, Angel.

Gajeel manejaba irritado. Levi no sabía que decir porque notaba los sentimientos de su compañero. Solo hablaban cuando ella le decía hacia donde tenía que conducir hasta que llegaron a uno de los barrios más oscuros de la ciudad.

Gajeel no supo que decir cuando Levi le dijo donde tenía que estacionarse.

—¿aquí… aquí vives? —preguntó aun con un nudo en la garganta.

—lo sabía, sabía que me odiarías si te decía—dijo y sin motivos empezó a llorar— nos ve…

—no dije que te odiaría ¿en serio vives aquí?

—si…

—¿Quiénes lo saben?

—solo jet y Droy…

—¿ni Lucy?

—no merece tenerme lastima…

—yo no te tengo lastima, al contrario, te admiro, admiro que soportes a hijos de papi cuando… cuando tu vives en estas condiciones.

—no tengo que avergonzarme…

Gajeel soltó lentamente sin dejar de mirarla, Levi se sonrojo porque era incómoda la mirada tosca de Gajeel. Muy profunda, se perdería en sus ojos y no descubriría todos los misterios que desprenden su persona. Calló. Gajeel no dejaba de mirarla, se había perdido en los ojos de la pequeña. Levi abrió la puerta del auto, olvido despedirse pero entonces Gajeel la tomo de la mano y con la otra sacudió su melena azul.

—te espero mañana.

Y ambos sonrieron.

Paso una semana y era la mañana de un lunes. Los Heartfilia esperaban el desayuno. Lucy solo miraba a su padre leer el periódico, espero que su hermana llegara para tener la compañía de alguien.

La espera termino cuando Ashley llego. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de cuero, botas estilo alpinista y un chaleco de cuero con camisa manga larga del mismo color. La grandes diferencias entre las hermanas a primera vista eran que Ashley tenía el cabello corto, sus facciones son mas finas, por lo tanto es más hermosa, siempre se maquilla los ojos y su forma de hablar es diferente.

—detesto desayunar en familia, Jude ¿Por qué te has tardado en enviarme a desayunar con los empleados? A veces pienso que las ganas te sobran…

—comamos en paz, por favor.

—Ashley…

—¿todo bien, Lucy? —Preguntó su hermana—falta una semana para el examen de Fairy Tail, deberías de estar nerviosa.

—algo—contestó—¿tú no lo estás? Digo, entrarás a otra escuela.

—no es para tanto, espero por fin conocer a tus amigos, deberían de ser graciosos, supongo. Hablando de amigos, se me ha olvidado preguntarte de Loki, por ahí me entere que los Strauss culparon a su padre de un fraude y ahora están en banca rota ¿Qué sabes de él?

Lucy dejo caer un poco de arroz de su cuchara. Ashley mejor se guardo sus comentarios y siguió desayunando. Cuando en el fondo, quería reírse de la desgracia del Leo.

Una semana antes del examen de admisión era el cumpleaños de Elman. Lissana y el tuvieron la suerte de nacer el mismo mes, por lo que había fiesta a lo doble. En el año pasado solo festejaron a la chica, pero en este año le tocaba a Elman. El correo llevo correspondencia a la mansión Dragneel y Natsu la recibió. Cuando por fin de deshizo de cuentas y avisos innecesarios, solo se quedo con dos: la invitación de la fiesta y un carta de su padre, Igneel.

Decidió abrir primero l invitación, por ella se entero que la fiesta seria formal, no como el año pasado, que fue todo lo contrario lo que planeaban los Strauss. Después corrió hacia su habitación para abrir la carta de su querido padre.

Se tiro a la cama y miro el sobre. Le parecía absurdo que en pleno siglo XXI Igneel usara el correo para enviarle cartas. Nunca marcaba y las únicas noticias que recibía era con su propio puño de letra.

Desgarro el sobre, sacó la carta y con ansiedad, la empezó a leer.

—un mes después de mi cumpleaños se anima a felicitarme, ¿Qué clase de padre tengo?

Dejo la carta a su lado y suspiro con pesadez. Cerró los ojos y escucho a alguien entrar, debido al aroma chillante de su perfume, dedujo que era Erza.

—llego una invitación para el cumpleaños de Elfman—dijo la pelirroja.

—y una carta de mi papá—dijo y l tomó para enseñársela.

—déjame adivinar, ¿felicitaciones demasiado tarde?

—si, pero ya me resigne que el viejo nunca cambiara—dijo y se levantó con una sonrisa—tenemos que preparar el regalo a Elfman.

—por lo visto si—dijo y se sentó a lado de el—pero no vine por eso.

—¿y ahora? —pregunto confundido.

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando entremos? No se, pero me vino cierta melncolia, un extrño sentimiento por preguntarte… bueno, no me hagas caso, simplemente ando algo paranoica, desde el atentado a Gray…

Natsu entendió a lo que se refería. En ese tiempo pensó mucho y supo que estaba envuelto en un mar de sentimientos, pero ese mar estaba turbio. Habían misterios por doquier y no encontraba algo con que aferrarse, o de impulsarse para calmar ese mar que lo tenia confundido.

—aun no se, Gray anda raro… tu también, un momento…—dijo y entonces tomo su mano izquierda—¿y ese anillo?

Erza se quito del agarre de Natsu y entonces se cubrió la mano con la otra.

—na…nada—contesto nerviosa.

—parece ser que Jellal ya se animo… y con esto concluyo que es por eso que andas rara—contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—no tengo que reprocharte nada, Jellal es un buen partido, lo supe desde que se tiraban esas miraditas de "viólame".

—¡oye, nosotros nunca nos miramos así!

—¿ah no? ¿y que insinúa esta mirada? —dijo y entonces la imito, Erza se sonrojo cuando entendió que se había delatado ella misma.

—¡esta bien! Lo admito pero… no ha ocurrido nada, por desgracia—admitió derrotada.

—con que Jellal es el choto en la relación… ¡que ironía! Pero tiene sentido…—dijo y se preparo para el golpe de Erza, pero no recibió nada, al contrario, erza miro hacia el suelo y parecía desprender melancolía.

—Nat… tengo miedo…

—¿a que Jellal tenga disfunción eréctil?

—¡a eso no! A lo que vendrá… al futuro… a lo que este anillo significa para mi, a que Gray vuelva a hundirse en la oscuridad, a todo…

Natsu sabía que Erza estaba paranoica por Gray. sabía lo que significaba Gray en sus vidas. Se levanto y la abrazo. Erza se lo tomo por sorpresa pero después de un momento de estar sorprendida lo correspondió.

—todo saldrá bien, Er, lo prometo.

—eso espero—dicho esto se aferro a su primo y se dejo hundir en su hombro—tengo miedo que las predicciones de Cana se vuelvan realidad y todo se vuelva en contra de nosotros.

Llego el sábado, el día de la fiesta y tal como decía la invitación, el festejo seria lo mas formal posible debido a que en dos días después sería el examen de admisión y lo recompensable era mostrarse neutral. La cede fue en el salón de la mansión Strauss, donde familias reconocidas y amistades de los jóvenes estaban presentes. El salón estaba adornado de color verde con toques amarillos debido a que celebraban el cumpleaños de ambos hermanos.

Lissana portaba un vestido amarillo y combino sus accesorios de color naranja. Sus zapatillas eran del mismo color de sus prendas. Elfman con un traje formal de color humo y camisa azul eléctrico. Mirajane llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido largo de color verde. Por sugerencia de Laxus, escogió uno que no estuviera tan escotado ya que siempre terminaba disgustado por las miradas de algunos caballeros.

Los tres hermanos atendían a los invitados, hasta que Mirajane por fin pudo saludar a los primos Dragneel. Erza preguntó por la hermana menor y si aún seguía disgustada con Natsu

—si, en efecto—contestó Mirajane.

—Bah, Liss es demasiado rencorosa, quiero hablarla pero no sé, a veces pienso que sacara un puñal y me pretenderá matar…

—no es para tanto, Nat—dijo Mirajane—háblala, tal vez eso es lo que está esperando.

Natsu se cuestiono, y después decidió que era la mejor opción.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del salón, Gray se servía una copa de vino y a lado de él se encontraba juvia. Ella portaba un vestido color purpura que aclaraba mas su piel y la hacía verse como un ángel. Cuando el chico dejo la botella en la mesa, miro hacia atrás y noto que un señor miraba el contorno de las caderas de su acompañante.

—maldito viejo pervertido, ¿Qué le pasa?

La chica noto a lo que se refería y se cubrió los pechos, gray sonrió de lado y tomo sus manos y las retiro.

—no deberías de avergonzarte—dijo—la mejor solución es yendo afuera.

Gray la tomo de la cintura y la llevo hacia el jardín. Cuando recorrieron los rosales se detuvieron en una banca donde dejo que juvia se sentara mientras que el se mantenía frente a ella.

De algún modo tenía que hablar con ella. Sabía que si llegaba a cometer mas errores haría mas difícil las cosas y terminaría ilusionándose más. Acepto su destino con el compromiso arreglado pero estaba la contraparte, no podía seguir lastimando a Juvia ni engañarse a si mismo.

—juvia cree que la noche es hermosa, ¿gray piensa lo mismo?

—nada es mas hermoso que tenerte aquí, frente a mi—dijo—pero necesito preguntarte algo… ¿Qué pasaría si yo te llegara a fallar?

—¿pero qué cosas pregunta Gray? Juvia sabe que Gray nunca le fallara, y si lo hace escuchara sus explicaciones.

Esto le dio un golpe bajo a Gray ¿Qué había hecho que ella confiaba ciegamente en el? Estaba mal, la había enamorado a este punto. Era imperdonable.

—¿y si no las hay?

—las habrá…

Gray suspiro. No tenia la opción que irse alejando poco a poco de su vida. En sus planes no estaba enamorarse de ella, en sus planes no estaba en conocerla, en besarla aquella primera vez, cuando ella se quería dar por vencida y dejar el instituto. Ese fue su error, pero también su bendición.

—juvia, jamás pensé escuchar esto de ti, pero sabes—entonces la tomo de las manos para pararla frente a el y la miro a los ojos—una parte de mi se alegra de escucharlo, pero otra dice que soy un idiota y no se cual escuchar, ¿Cuál debería de escuchar?

—Juvia dice que debe escuchar su corazón—con su mano toco su pecho—aquí.

—pero Gray no debe hacerlo, porque es un idiota, un idiota por la culpa de Juvia—dijo imitándola.

—Juvia quiere saber que tan idiota es gray…

La chica se acerco para besarlo pero tuvo la sorpresa de ser rechazado, ella se sintió mal y el fatal, pero era lo mejor, no debía seguir alimentando el amor de juvia hacia él ni el engaño que el le hacía a ella.

—no hagas mas idiota a gray, por favor—sonrió y Juvia tuvo que conformarse con el misterio de sus ojos oscuros.

Mirajane aun seguía atendiendo a los invitados. Laxus tuvo que ir hacia ella porque se estaba desesperando, quería tenerla cerca de ella y mas porque muchas miradas apuntaban a ella.

Camino a paso veloz, pero delicados para no parecer un ogro frente a los invitados. Llego a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla para no alterar a sus suegros que estaban con ella.

—con que eres tú, Laxus—saludo la señora Strauss con amabilidad.

—ya te habías tardado en venir, lamento que mi hija sea una de las que atiende, cuando deberían ser solo Elfman y Lissana, lo siento.

Laxus sonrió con nerviosismo. Podrían ser discretos, pero los padres de Mirajane lo odiaban por lo que le hizo cuando fueron novios por primera vez. Pero ahora era diferente, el había cambiado y a como diera lugar se los ganaría, y ahora más que en su vientre crecía si hijo, no la defraudaría ni a ella y a su fruto.

Con discreción, toco su vientre, Mirajane sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Pero lo que no habían notado, es que la señora Strauss se había dado cuenta.

—Hija, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de novio?

—desde septiembre ¿Por qué?

—¿desde septiembre? —contestó incrédula la señora Strauss—hace apenas dos meses me dijiste que regresaron… ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

Laxus trago en seco y miro a su novia. Recordó que ella le había pedido que fueran discretos por que buscaría el lugar y el momento para decirles de su relación, y ese momento fue hace dos meses, antes que el le pidiera a Mirajane que tuvieran un hijo, ahora entendía que estaba metido en un aprieto.

—¿a que quieres ir, cariño? —pregunto serio el señor Strauss.

—al fondo de esto, necesitamos hablar—dijo y se paro. Guio a los demás que la siguieran hasta llegar al despacho. Cuando los cuatro estaban dentro, la señora cerró la puerta para empezar a hablar.

—ahora díganme la verdad…

—¿de qué verdad dices, mama? —pregunto tranquila.

—hija, eres buena fingiendo, toda una Strauss pero tu noviecito si que es un idiota, se delata fácilmente… díganme la verdad… ¿Por qué hasta ahora me dijeron la verdad?

—es fácil, señora—dijo el rubio tratando de contener sus nervios—quiero casarme con su hija pero no encontraba el momento y el lugar indicado para decirlo, asi que primero decidimos hablar con ustedes, sobre todo lo que le hice hace mucho tiempo, temi a que me rechazaran…

—pues eres inteligente, joven Dreyar—ahora comento el señor Strauss—no me convences aun para que seas el noviecito de mi pequeña.

—papá, ya no soy una pequeña—interrumpió Mirajane.

—pero Mirajane, por favor, eres mi pequeña, para una madre los hijos siempre son pequeños y eso del matrimonio no lo acepto, aun están pequeños para pensar en eso. Y en tu caso Laxus, tendrás que demostrar que en verdad quieres algo serio con nuestra hija con acciones, no con palabras.

—acepto.

—pues no nos queda nada más que brindar…

—papá, no es necesario—dijo Mirajane, para su estado no era conveniente que tomara alcohol.

—lo mismo digo—defendió Laxus

—¡vamos! No sean tímidos—dijo y empezó a servir copas—tomen—y estiro sus manos para dales a cada uno una copa—salud.

Laxus sabía que todo estaba mal. Empezó a sentir el vértigo que terminaba llevándolo al baño y sacaba todo lo que comía. Miro a Mirajane que con tranquilidad, tomaba el contenido de la copa. Sus suegros esperaban ansioso que lo hiciera, entonces miro su copa y sin respirar tomo un poco de ella, pero no aguanto la sensación que dejaba el vino en la boca.

Tiro la copa y salió corriendo al baño más cercano.

Mirajane se quedo ahí, quieta. Todo su teatro se había desplomado debido a los mareos de Laxus. Todo estaba perdido y lo supo cuando sus padres fijaron sus ojos en ella.

—cariño ¿recuerdas cuando tu tenias los síntomas del embarazo de Mirajane en lugar de yo? Pues parece ser que nos deben muchas explicaciones.

—¿a qué te refieres, mamá?

—a mi no me engañas, ¡estas embarazada! Lo supe desde el momento en que Laxus toco tu vientre y siempre supe que te convertiste en mujer, creías que solo por estar bien desarrollada no se notaria, me di cuenta y parece ser que fue hace mucho tiempo… ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

Mirajane retrocedió dos pasos. La mirada de su padre la intimido y sin contar la de su madre, que también estaba ansiosa de saber su respuesta.

—tengo dos meses—dijo derrotada, ya no podía mentir mas—lo siento…

—¿Cómo que lo sientes? ¡Acabas de romper la reputación de la familia Strauss, esto es imperdonable…

—¡lo sé padre, se que a ambos les importa la reputación y la imagen! pero—dijo mas calmada—pero Laxus y yo queremos ser padres… el cambio, lo se… estoy segura que esta vez el es diferente, no lo digo porque estoy ciega de amor, lo se porque el ya aprendió la lección… por favor denle una oportunidad, no les defraudara, no tienen idea de lo mucho que desea ser padre…

—podían ser padres después ¿Por qué adelantarse? Te desconozco.

—hare lo que sea para que nos perdonen… y limpiar la reputación de la familia…

Justo cuando el señor iba a levantar la voz, Laxus abre la puerta y se queda tenso, miro a Mirajane asustada y al señor con la mirada enfurecida.

—tu maldito asqueroso… ¡te aprovechaste de mi hija!

Antes que el señor golpeara a Laxus, Mirajane se interpuso abrazando a su prometido y el se aferro a ella y mas cuando noto que empezó a llorar.

—¡no quiero que le hagas daño! Papá, por favor, hare lo que sea…

—tu maldito… te casaras con mi hija antes que nazca la criatura.

—lo hare con gusto…

—será conveniente que le pidas la mano ahora—dijo la señora—antes que me arrepienta y mande a matarte…

—lo hare, pero necesito un anillo.

La señora Strauss suspiro con pesadez, camino hacia el cuadro que estaba detrás del escritorio del despacho. Quito la puntura para mostrar la caja fuerte que estaba detrás. Tecleo la combinación y después busco una cajita roja de terciopelo. Acomodo todo de nuevo y con pasos en seco, fue hacia Laxus y le dio la cajita.

—es mi anillo de compromiso, sería bueno que mi hija lo portara de ahora en adelante.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta. Natsu comía su platillo mientras que Erza presentaba a Jellal con unas amigas de la infancia. La chica se ponía nerviosa cuando surgían las preguntas incomodas, pero Jellal las respondía con neutralidad, como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, al contrario que su prometida.

—que suerte tienes, Er—dijo una de ellas.

—Todos dicen lo mismo—contestó Jellal sin ninguna pizca de modestia, esto ocasiono mas fascinación.

Natsu estaba concentrado en su comida cuando de pronto alzo la vista hacia el escenrio del salón y vio como Laxus llevaba de la mano a Mirajane para tomar el micrófono que estaba ahí.

—por fin Mirajane y Laxus aparecen, crei que estaban empiernados en su recamara—dijo y señalo Natsu, entonces todos fijaron sus vistas a la pareja.

Laxus estaba mas nervioso que nunca y tomo el micrófono y con la otra mano tenia agarrada a Mirajane, entonces la miro a los ojos.

—buenas noches a todos, para los que no me conocen, soy Laxus Dreyar. El motivo por el que tomo el micrófono para decir unas palabras es para felicitar a la familia Strauss por esta pequeña pero significativa reunión y felicito a los hermanos por su cumpleaños—laxus da reverencia y todos aplauden.

—Laxus jamás se presta a ser padrino de ceremonia, esto es raro—comentó Cana.

—Ahora que lo dices, es verdad—comentó Ever—lo conozco y no se tomaría la molestia de hacerlo.

—¿Qué le sucede a Laxus? —Dijo Fred con algo de molestia—¿y que hace tomado de la mano con Mira? —pensó.

—demasiado alcohol, diría yo—dijo Bixlow.

—gracias, muchos que están aquí me conocen y estarán cuestionándose porque me tome la molestia de felicitar a los hermanos por micrófono, pues la vida da muchas sorpresas, como la que tengo justo a lado mío, a Mirajane. La mujer que me ha dado muchas sorpresas, desde amarme hasta hacerme cambiar de opinión y de personalidad, est mujer cuando se propone algo, lo hace y por eso la admiro y la amo.

Dicho esto, muchas personas entendieron a lo que iria, fred empezó a apretar los puños, si laxus hablaba de esta forma, era porque quería llegar a algo.

—y esta mujer que tengo aquí, a lado de mi, quiero pedirle…

Laxus dejo el micrófono en la mesa y se hinco frente a la Strauss, saco la cajita roja y la abrió para enseñársela—¿quieres casarte conmigo?

El público se quedo sin palabras: Natsu se quedo con la boca abierta mientras que del tenedor empezaba a caer el espagueti que había tomado, Erza y Jellal se quedaron sin respirar y después regresaron a la realidad y empezaron a toser, cana y Ever gritaron sorprendidas, Elfman dejo caer su copa a la alfombra, Lissana casi se cae y los demás aun seguían atónitos por la noticia, nadie imagino que Laxus Dreyar pidiera matrimonio de esta forma, frente a una multitud.

—el pequeño ya creció—comento la señora Dreyar.

—lo mismo pienso—contesto Macarov con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Laxus empezó a sudar, si le pidió matrimonio a Mirajane de esta forma fue porque sus suegros lo obligaron, si era ahora o nunca. El pensaba pedírselo después, solos pero tenía miedo a perderla por eso se sacrifico para hacerlo en ese lugar. Mirajane sonrió y tomo el anillo, pero en lugar de ponérselo lo aventó hacia sus padres, Laxus se quedo enmudecido y la Strauss tomo el micrófono.

—lo siento, papa, mama, pero las cosas no se harán como ustedes lo están exigiendo—dijo y entonces miro a Laxus que seguía nervioso, pálido, sin hablar y aun hincado—levántate cariño.

Laxus reacciono y tomo la mano de su amada y lo ayudo a levantarse.

—Disculpen toda esta actuación y olviden lo que acaba de decir Laxus, porque tenemos algo que decirles y no es exactamente una boda—dijo y todos empezaron a confundirse—estoy embarazada.

—¿estas embarazada? —pregunto Erza y empezó a sonrojarse—¿tu desde cuando…?—entonces comprendió y miro hacia Jellal—¡me gano!

—papa, mama, se que a ustedes les importa más el honor de la familia que la misma felicidad, y me disculpo por buscar mi felicidad a mi modo, pero las cosas se harán como Laxus y yo lo planeamos, este bebe que esperamos nacerá primero y si ustedes no me apoyan, espero que los Dreyar nos apoyen y si no, ambos tenemos dos manos para trabajar, pero este bebe no le faltara nada, lo juro en nombre de mi apellido, porque después de todo soy una Strauss.

—claro que eres bienvenida a la familia, Mirajane—dijo Macarov y la pareja sonrió.

El señor Strauss pidió otro micrófono para hablar, su esposa no tenia palabras que decir pero el si. Cuando le dieron el micrófono, mostro una mirada seria a todos.

—parece ser que mi pequeña Mirajane ha crecido tanto que se me ha escapado de las manos—dijo y sonrio—me has dejado sin palabras, mira como esta tu mama, no sé si está a punto de gritar o de llorar, pero a los dos nos sorprendiste, me disculpo por pedirle a Laxus que te pidiera matrimonio frente a todos, debió ser demasiado para ti. Respecto al apoyo, siempre lo tendrás, eres nuestra hija y jamás te abandonaríamos solo por la reputación de la familia, al contrario, me enorgullece que des la cara y demuestres ser una Strauss, te amamos, Mira.

El silencio invadió el salón sino hasta que Macarov empezó a aplaudir y después los demás lo acompañaron. Laxus abrazo a su amada. Tenían el apoyo de ambas familias, era lo único que necesitaban ahora.

Después de la noticia, las preguntas surgieron y la mas repetitiva era que cuando fue con concibieron al bebe, ambos se limitaron a contestar pero para muchos, otra también era si porque habían tomado la decisión y ambos contestaron porque asi lo deseaban, preferían ser padres en su juventud que después.

Paso el fin de semana y el día esperado por fin llego: el día del examen.

Todos estaban nerviosos a excepción de pocos, tal es el caso de Erza, que en estos casos tenía nervios de acero.

Los Dragneel y el Fullbuster llegaron juntos y poco a poco se fueron reuniendo con los conocidos y solo faltaban Lucy, Levi y Gajeel. Al poco tiempo llegó la rubia.

Pero Lucy sintió una mirada incomoda, volteo a ver y noto que no era nadie.

—creo que ya te diste cuenta que esa persona te mira—dijo Caja y Lucy asistió—espero que no quede, sería un nuevo acosador.

Lucy suspiro con pesadez, lo que menos quería era acosadores. Después de un rato, Levi y Gajeel llegaron juntos.

—Desde que Levi te da clases, los veo más juntos—comentó Ever con picardía.

—yo… yo…

—boberías tuyas, solo me ofeci a traerla y ya, por lo que mi reloj dice, es tarde—dijo Gajeel algo molesto y camino hacia el edificio donde seria su examen—andando.

—creo que estas nerviosa—dijo Lucy a Levi—y Gajeel también.

—lo se, tiene miedo de no quedar aunque no lo diga.

—odio decir esto, pero me gustaría que Gajeel quedara, no quiero pensar como seria el equipo sin el—admitió Natsu.

Los demás le dieron la razón. Gajeel les caía bien y no le deseaban mal, a unos metros de donde estaban, una chica de cabellera azul cobalto, largo hasta llegar a su cintura, piel tan blanca como la nieve y dueña de unos hermosos ojos azules se acercaba al grupo. Llevaba en su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cuando por fin llego hacia el grupo de Natsu, carraspeo su garganta para tomar su atención.

—valla, valla, parece ser que nos volvemos a ver, hola…

Todos la miraron y algunas la reconocieron, erza camino hacia ella y la abrazo, después , los demás hicieron lo mismo, ella se sentía incomoda por el exceso de afecto que le daban.

Ella era Lyra Darkness, amiga de la infancia de Natsu y su grupo. Desde hace unos cuatro años ella se fue a Europa a estudiar y después de convencer a sus padres, regreso con honores a América para reencontrarse con sus amigos. Después de saber que todos estudiaban en Fairy Tail, no dudo en inscribirse y presentar el examen de admisión.

—¡jamás imagine encontrarte, de nuevo, sobre todo aquí! —dijo Cana sorprendida—tenemos que recordar viejos tiempos, ¡oh, si!

—por supuesto, ¿Por qué no? Finlandia me estaba pareciendo aburrido, ver tanto hombre guapo apurre ¿no creen? Bueno, creo que estoy loca.

—¡claro que lo estas! En Finlandia hay muchos hombres sexis ¿te pescaste a alguno?

—¡claro! Después te lo enseño, está bien coladito por mi—dijo y entonces Ever sonrió.

Después de una pequeña charla, todos fueron al salón que le tocaba, pero antes, llego Jellal con su hermana Wendy, la presento y les explico que ella presentaba examen para primer año. Después llegó Romeo y también presentaría examen.

Entonces entraron y conforme el número de folio, era la silla donde se sentarían: para suerte de Gajeel, le toco sentarse a lado de Lucy, la persona que se llevó el primer lugar del primer año en el año pasado.

—Espero que coopere para pasarme la copia—pensó.

Y así fueron casi cuatro horas de examen. Todos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos por entrar, la decisión la dictarían dos semanas después, cuando por fin saldría a la luz quien quedaría y quien no.

De un examen, dependía tu lugar en Fairy Tail, asi eran las reglas, duras, pero asi era la forma en que solo los mejores podían entrar.

Pasaron las dos semanas, las dos semanas más difíciles para Gajeel. Tenía ansiedad y no podía ocultarlo: masticaba pedazos de metal para tranquilizar sus nervios, cosa que le incomodaba a Levi, temía a que se dañara sus dientes.

Para saber los resultados, todos se reunieron en la habitación de Natsu para averiguar de una vez por todas quien se quedo y quién no.

Cuando el reloj marco las doce de la noche, Erza tecleo su folio, todos estaban seguros que ella seria la del primer lugar, así sería más fácil buscar las posiciones de los demás.

—y tal como lo dijeron, seré la nueva presidenta estudiantil.

—Mierda, a veces deseo que no sea así—pensó Natsu—el próximo año será un infierno.

Erza, después de ver la ventana que la felicitaba por ser el primer lugar, bajo mas la pagina para buscar los hipervínculos que la llevarían a las listas. Por decisión de todos, abrió el segundo hipervínculo, pasaron cerca de cinco segundos y por fin la lista apareció.

—primer lugar, Lucy; segundo, como siempre, Gray y el tercero… ¿Levi?

—¿Levy? —Pregunto incrédulo Natsu—¿y yo?

—uhh, te bajaron al cuarto lugar—burlo Cana.

—¡maldita sea! Ahora me toco cuarto lugar, que vergüenza.

Así fue viendo cada uno de los lugares: juvia quedo en sexto lugar, Lissana en el noveno, Jet en el 25, Droy en el 31, Totomaru en el 47, asi fueron descendiendo la lista de posiciones de segundo año y se dieron cuenta que alguien faltaba.

—lo siento por ti, Gajeel—dijo Erza mientras suspiraba—no quedaste.

—sabia que eso pasaría.

Gajeel se retiro de la habitación y Levi lo siguió. El se dio cuenta y entonces fue a la cocina y tuvo suerte de encontrar la puerta que daba acceso al patio trasero, justo en medio del jardín se tiro al suelo y empezó a mirar la estrellas.

—Gajeel, de verdad lo siento.

—no pasa nada, enana, ya sabía el resultado, gracias.

Levi tuvo ganas de llorar pero no quería ser débil, no porque Gajeel fuera fuerte, sino para demostrarse a ella misma que podía ser fuerte, que podía aceptar el resultado, si Gajeel estaba sereno ¿ella por qué no?

—¿no vas llorar? —pregunto él.

—no debería, tengo que aceptar el resultado—contesto sonriente, cuando en el fondo quería echarse a llorar.

Gajeel se sintió contento porque no estaba triste, se levanto del césped para estar frente a frente, pudo notar lo bajita que era, que ella tenía que alzar su rostro para poderlo ver a los ojos, pero en este caso, ella tenía la mirada en el suelo.

—gracias por las clases, si no fuera por ti no hubiera aprendido lo que ahora se.

—pero no fue suficiente…

—boberías ¿Por qué no aceptas un cumplido?

—no lo es, solo hice lo que pude y falle.

—ya te dije, gracias, entremos, los demás nos esperan.

Gajeel camino hacia la casa y Levi lo siguió, alzo la vista para ver la espalda de Gajeel, la luna baño el torso de Gajeel y se dio cuenta que era de espalda ancha y brazos musculosos. Se sonrojo.

—¿Por qué me estoy fijando en su cuerpo? —pensó y entonces quiso correr hacia el y abrazarlo, pero no podía, era algo que solo debía quedarse en su imaginación—¿y si yo debería de irme? ¿y si yo soy la que menos merece estar en Fairy Tail en lugar de Gajeel? —entonces empezó a temblar, pensó que ella era más inútil, que debería de darle su lugar a Gajeel. Se dio cuenta que todos querían que Gajeel quedara porque era necesario en el quipo de futbol americano, ahora mas que nunca porque Fairy Tail era la sede del intercambio de ese año.

Suspiro con pesadez.

—creo que antes de entrar, hablare con el director para que el entre en lugar de mi, lo siento, Gajeel.

**What supp? Lo se, soy mala persona, llevo casi 2 meses sin acualizar el fic y hasta ahora tengo la cara para actualizarlo, en verdad lo siento y muchooo! Es que todo el mes de mayo fue pesado: exámenes finales y waah! De 5 materias ya libre 4 **

**Fisicoquímica: 6 :not bad: (debi llevármela a ordinario)**

**Transferencia de calor y masa: con 9 *explota***

**Química inorgánica: con 9… faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaciiil**

**Balance de materia y energía: con 8 (debi haber sacado mas! ¿Por qué me equivoque en la formula del propanoooooooo x.x)**

**Física moderna: a ordinario (el profe es un idiota, ese es el pretexto por el cual aun no la paso xDD)**

**Lo se, mi vida escolar es un trauma! xDD**

**¿otra razón por la que me ausente? Porque también tengo historias orginales, una de ellas se llama "el desgarrador de cielos" (la tengo publicada en mi cuenta de deviantart) asi que el que quiera leerla, díganme y con gusto les paso el link o sino de plano en el próximo capitulo publico una parte de ella aquí (¿) es en serio!, igual ando pensando hacer otros dos fics mas, pero primero pienso terminar "proteger o morir" (ando a la mitad) y llevar la mitad de este para poder empezar otra historia igual de turbo larga que esta (¿)**

**Respecto al capitulo, lo empece desde mayo, pero les repito, debido a los exámenes hasta hoy lo termine, fue difícil porque fue capitulo puente (se supone que este y el próximo debieron de ir en el relleno, pero meeeh, preferí meterlo aquí) y omiti muuuuuchas partes, créanme, hubiese llegado a 30 hojas pero preferí acortarlo (y eso que fueron mas diálogos que en los capítulos anteriores) y ya revele un poco de cómo es Ashley bwajajaa,un lector me pidió que ashley no cantara pero sorry, ya tenia planeado que ella cantara, y mejor que Lucy (su voz es soprano, parecida a la vocalista de epica, si les interesa, busquen esa banda porque prometo poner unas de sus rolas en el fic bwajajaja) y lo que padece Laxus es el "****Síndrome de Couvade", donde el hombre por trastornos psicológicos y fisiológicos padece los síntomas del embarazo, como son mareos, antojos, etc (si creían que era una idea disparatada y estaba loca… pues NO ES CIERTO, el síndrome es real, busquen y desengáñense xDD)**

**Dudas? Sugerencias? Pedidos? ¿Quién quiere leer "el desgarrador de cielos"? la solución es REVIEW!**


	3. dia de intercambio

Capitulo 2

día de intercambio.

Ashley fue a visitar a Ultear.

Caminó por lo largo del jardín de la mansión de Ur. La Milkovich como era amante a las bellas artes, tenia estatuas hechas por ella a lo largo de su jardín. A Ashley le encanto una. Era una especie de gárgola que devoraba el corazón de un hombre. Las demás hicieron cara de asco y mas a una que era un Cupido, pero le hizo gracia que no fuera el típico Cupido, sino este era un adulto desnudo y con el arco y flechas que lo caracterizaban.

—por lo menos este no se ve inocente, Ur se la prolongó. Hasta parece que no es Cupido.

Cuando por fin llego a la puerta, el mayordomo la recibió. La dirigió hacia la sala y tomo asiento.

Esperó por un largo momento hasta que por fin Ultear dio la cara. Se veía hermosa como siempre. Cabellera negra , sedosa y tan larga que era digna de tocar sus muslos con el vaivén de sus pasos, ojos oscuros que provocaban a cualquier hombre que la miraran, y labios carnosos que iban pintados de color carmín.

—pero que groseros son mis empleados, Ashley merece entrar a mi habitación sin mi consentimiento—dijo con decepcion—querida, será mejor que subas, preferiría que platicaramos a gusto en la comodidad de mi habitación.

—yo solo soy cortes, como nunca lo soy, alla voy.

Ashley era muy renuente, pero cuando se lo proponía podía ser igual de dulce que Juvia. Subió por las escaleras hasta estar frente a su amiga. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Ultear la cerro completamente, para que nadie interfiriera.

—¿le has hablado a Gray?, ¿ya sabe que estas aquí?

—en efecto, eso quería comentarte. Aun no sabe y quiero que se lleve la sorpresa el día que entremos a Fairy Tail. Quiero que la tal Juvia se lleve la noticia de su vida. Ya se que ella ya sabe acerca de mi compromiso con Gray, pero quiero ver que cara pone cuando lo bese frente a ella. Esa maldita zorra lo beso primero que yo, no se lo perdonare.

—tu que eres una idiota, siempre te hiciste la difícil con el, si bien que te lo querías llevar a la cama.

—estábamos muy pequeños, Ashley ¿o me vas a decir que querías llevarte a la cama a Natsu a los ocho años? Si apenas estaban dejando los pañales.

—no me menciones a ese traidor.

—¿entonces?, ¿a mano?

—si tu lo dices—dijo molesta—¿Cómo es que sabes todo?

—lo mismo te pregunto, ¿Cómo es que sabes todo?

Ashley sonrio de lado. Ultear le había hecho un halago que no podía evitar sentirlo con provecho. Pero ella tenia la razón: la rubia tenia sus contactos que investigaban y por eso ella sabia cada movimiento de su hermana, de cómo conoció a Natsu, de cómo Loki se le declaro y terminaron siendo novios, su ruptura y también lo que sucedía ahora. Sabía que Natsu buscaba la forma de andar con ella, pero lucy como siempre, se hacia la difícil.

—agradece que ando de buen humor, sino te hubiera tirado por la ventana y después, te gritaría a mucha honra "maldita lisiada".

—¿por lo de Natsu? Ya tendrás el tiempo suficiente para tenerlo para ti. Lo que ahora necesito es disfrutar lo poco que nos queda de libertad y pasarla bien. Cuando estemos en Fairy tail tendremos tanta diversión de anhelaremos la libertad que ahora tenemos.

—si, di lo que quieras, peo vine a pedirte un favor y espero que me ayudes, como yo te ayude a descubrir los bajos secretos de los Fullbuster—dijo levantando una ceja, retándola con la mirada.

—dime—contesto el reto.

—quiero que investigues al Igneel Dragneel.

—¿y ahora? ¿Por qué se te ocurrió investigar a tu futuro suegrito? Me das miedo.

Ashley sabía que Ultear necesitaría una explicación. Tuvo la fortuna de haberla formulado antes de pisar su casa. Cerró los ojos y saco un suspiro.

—simplemente se me hace sospechoso que se la pase todo el año fuera de su casa, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ya sin regresar a chicago? ¿uno, dos años? Cuando tengas la respuesta, un cheque grueso te espera.

—sabes que a mí no me interesa tu dinero, jamás me ha interesado el dinero de los Heartfilia—dijo con desgano—yo pago la cuenta a cambio que yo también sepa la verdad ¿no crees?

—como se que eres de las personas que se lleva los secretos a la tumba, trato hecho.

Ambas se quedaron calladas, Ultear empezó a pensar acerca de las posibles sospechas de Ashley, hasta que llego a una de ellas.

—¿te das cuenta? La madre de Natsu es una Strauss, Ellie Strauss, ¿y Natsu no fue novio de Lissana Strauss, sobrina de la difunta?

—has llegado al primer paso de mis sospechas, eres rápida, ahora veremos si llegas igual de lejos que yo. Te lo dejo de tarea.

Ultear sonrió. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en algo que ni siquiera a Ashley le incumbía. Pero era tentador y con gusto, pecaría.

Por fin era domingo, un dia antes de la entrada a Fairy Tail. Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y Erza llamo a todos sus conocidos para platicar asuntos políticos. Como ella seria nombrada la nueva presidenta estudiantil, tenia el titulo de organizar la mayor parte del año de intercambio. Sabia que no lo podía hacer sola, por eso fue necesario pedir ayuda externa.

Los citó en la misma escuela. Mirajane, como ya había dado la noticia de su embarazo y ya había salido de la preparatoria, Macarov le pidió que en ese año no se presentara a la universidad y los primeros meses de gestación ayudara a erza en su encargo, no es porque dudara de sus capacidades. A veces una pequeña ayuda era necesaria.

Por fin todos estaban reunidos en el despacho de la presidencia estudiantil. En la silla principal estaba Mirajane, a su lado y de pie Laxus, y por ultimo, Erza estaba sentada arriba del escritorio. Los demás estaban sentados en las sillas que habían preparado y unos de pie.

—me encanta tus horas de citarnos aquí, mi querida primita, aparte que nos obligaste a traernos nuestro equipaje de una vez—dijo Natsu algo molesto. Se había tomado el lujo de decirle a gray si pasaban un domingo jugando video juegos, pero erza les arruino la noche. Los demás de la misma forma, estaban molestos, solo que lo ocultaban por miedo.

—lo siento, de verdad lamento llamarlos a estas horas, pero el director me pidió ayuda extra. Como la gran mayoría de todos ustedes canto cuando Natsu perdió contra Loki—Natsu empezó a hacer muecas de desagrado—necesito voces.

—¿voces?, ¿y ahora que? —pregunto Lissana con desgano.

—necesitamos hacer grupos, y esos grupos deben constar de: jugadores de futbol, cantantes y genios. Parece ser que el intercambio también consta de concursos, pero lo primordial era juntar a los mas fuertes de esas categorias—dijo y saco un lápiz, después tomo su libreta y empezó a anotar—gray, ¿estas dispuesto a cooperar?

—claro, sabes que adoro todo lo que tenga que ver con musica—y camino hacia el escritorio.

—respecto al equipo de futbol—ahora hablo Laxus—como ahora sere nombrado el secretario de Erza—dijo porque había quedado en tercer lugar, y ese era el puesto del despectivo lugar—ya no puedo ser mariscal de campo, bueno, puedo ser pero no es prudente y ahora mas que nunca—dijo y acaricio la melena de su prometida—tengo que nombrar nuevo mariscal de campo, y como mi jugador estrella ya no esta—dijo refiriéndose a Gajeel, suspiro con pesadez—Natsu, te quedas con el puesto…

—¡yahoooo! —grito Natsu, se deslizo en el suelo y levanto las manos—¡es el mejor dia de mi vida!

—solo te dejo el puesto, Gajeel seria mejor mariscal—pensó Laxus algo irritado por su reacción—Natsu—dijo casi en un grito—como se nos fueron dos de los mejores jugadores, Ale y Gajeel, tenemos que concentrarnos mas que nunca. El resto que quedó los nombraríamos como los principales. Mi abuelo me pidió que asi lo hiciera y ya los que queden de primer año serian la banca, todo con tal de presentarlos mañana. Por lo que veo la presentación se adelanto, se tenia pensado que seria el otro lunes.

—además que Aqueronte y Sabertooth pidieron que se agregara al concurso una presentación de canto o música, eso se me hace sospechoso. Si esas dos escuelas pidieron ese concurso, es porque tienen voces fuertes.

—lo bueno que tenemos a una soprano—dijo gray refiriéndose a Lucy—una soprano que si afínanos, podrá ganarle a quien sea.

—lucy y gray son las mejores voces, pero presiento que no será suficiente. Tendremos al enemigo aquí mismo, no se si sea ventaja o desventaja—ahora hablo levi—debemos prepararnos.

—para eso estamos aqui—dijo Erza y cruzaba la pierna, tomo de nuevo su libreta y con su mano derecha los apunto—aquí, ahora mismo, tengo un plan y se que funcionara.

Después de idear el plan de Erza, y de agregarle mas detalles por todos. Por fin tuvieron la libertad de retirarse. La próxima presidenta les comunico que a partir de esa noche, podrían dormir en la escuela. Era una ventaja, porque no tendrían que madrugar y tenian todo el tiempo del mundo para prepararse.

Como habían pocos vigilantes, podían infiltrarse a la habitación que gustaran, y tanto hombres como mujeres, se esmeraron en escabullirse y buscar la habitación de su respectiva pareja.

Natsu no perdió el tiempo y fue a la habitación de Lucy. Cuando el pelirrosa llego, vio como gray entraba por la puerta sin problemas.

—¡maldito bastardo, yo llegue primero!

—lo se—dijo Gray—por eso me llevo a Juvia, con su permiso—entonces camino hacia la peliazul, la cargo y se la llevo.

Erza y Jellal estaban en la habitación de ella. Por desgracia de él, la habitación de Erza era la que era de Mirajane, estaba hasta la azotea del edificio de las habitaciones femeninas. Escalar era peligroso y cansado, pero todo con tal de dormir con su prometida.

Cuando ambos estaban enredados en las sabanas, erza pensó como y cuando Mirajane quedo embarazada. Repudiaba que le ganara en ser mujer, pero igual miro a su prometido y tal vez ella no era lo suficientemente atractiva para que el se animara. Mirajane era hermosa y ningún hombre se resistiría a sus encantos.

—¿Qué sucede Er? —pregunto Jellal al verla cambiar de semblante.

—¿te parezco fea?

Jellal rio, ella se avergonzó y obtuvo su respuesta.

—¡entonces soy fea, por eso no te atreves a tocarme!, lo sabia…

—tranquila Er, eres hermosa, pero como te he dicho y ahora te lo repito, todo a su debido tiempo.

—nada, soy fea—dijo con berrinche.

El chico arqueo la ceja. Claro que la deseaba, solo que el no quería faltarle al respeto. El era muy caballeroso y prefería llevar las cosas a su ritmo, no tan apresuradas.

—no lo eres, al contrario, me tengo que resistir antes de hacer una idiotez. Er, eres lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado pero…

Erza lo callo con un beso. Se monto encima de él, empezó a tocar sus pectorales. Hizo círculos con sus dedos y empezó a meter sus manos para quitarle la camisa.

—er, ¿Qué haces? —pregunto incrédulo.

—veremos si es cierto que intentas contenerte—dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Ella siguo tocándolo, cada surco de sus pectorales, después empezó a besar su cuello y debajo de la oreja, el punto débil de cualquier hombre. Jellal sabia que si ella seguía asi, terminaría cegandose y haría algo que no le gustaría hacer.

Entonces pensó, que debía pagarle con una cucharadita de su propia medicina.

La jalo de las caderas para tirarla a la cama, entonces el se monto encima de ella, y ahora el que tenia la sonrisa de lado era el.

—ahora veras con que hombre te enamoraste—dijo y entonces beso sus labios. Metió la mano entre su blusa hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones. Erza gimio, jamás imagino que Jellal fuera tan directo. Pero el solo jugaba, tuvo que contenerse para no perder la cordura. Le daría una lección para que se diera cuenta que jugaba con fuego.

Le arrebato la camisa y después el bra, erza se avergonzó y se tapo sus pechos.

—ahora nada de pena, quitate las manos.

Berza se contuvo, pero Jellal se desespero, se las quito y entonces se metió un pezón en su boca. La sensación era exquisita, sus manos y sus labios eran como veneno, dulce veneno pero al fin y al cabo, veneno. Erza estaba a punto de llegar a la cima, sino que el se detuvo, la miro y se dio cuenta que sus mejillas tomaron un tono rojizo, a el le gustaba.

Erza empezó a notar que algo crecia en Jellal. Se asuto y empezó a temblar de nervios. Parecía que el iba en serio, que la poseería, que olvidaría todo acerca del tiempo y la haría mujer ahí mismo, en esas cuatro paredes que fueron testigos de la pasión de Mirajane y Laxus. Se cohibió. Como el sabia que ella había notado lo que cargaba entre sus piernas, tomo la mano de ella y la dirigió a ese bulto.

—Jellal, es vergonzoso—dijo entre jadeos.

—lo dejaremos para la proxima—dijo y solto su mano, ahora se quito de encima de ella y ahora se sento cerca de ella. Su cara tenia un singular brillo.

Empezó a tocar su vientre, notaba que estaba respirando mas de lo normal. Siguió acariciándolo hasta que llego al elástico de su piyama, que era un pants de caritas sonrientes. Levanto un poco para meter su mano hasta llegar a su humedad.

—esta mujer quiere—penso—no crei que me deseara tanto, igual como la deseo yo.

—¿Qué… que haces? —pregunto ella nerviosa— no vallas a… ¡ahhhh!

Y antes del grito, el había tocado la parte mas sensible de la mujer. Empezó a mover sus dedos en círculos.

—¿estas lista?

—Jellal… paraaaaaa—dijo sin dejar de gemir.

Ahora el tuvo el atrevimiento de bajar mas su dedo medio y llego a su feminidad. Tuvo el descaro de entrar. Esto estremeció a la pelirroja.

—¿ya aprendiste la lección, o sigo?

—para… para…

—¿y si yo no quiero?

Alejo su mano para acercarse a ella y besarla a los labios, volvió a montarse encima de ella, sus ojos parecían dos bolas incandescentes, como si estuviera viendo el sol, pero en pequeño.

—je.. Jellal… ¿en verdad lo haremos? —la voz de erza titubeaba, pero cuanto deseaba ser suya.

—no, lo siento—dijo y choco su frente con la de ella—solo quise darte una pizca de lo que hare cuando seas mia—dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿¡queeeeeee!? —exclamo y lo avento al suelo—¿solo me estuviste calentando, para nada?

—quise darte una lección, pero mira—dijo señalando su ereccion—esto duele, no tienes idea de cuanto, y buscare la forma de quitármela.

Erza se dio cuenta que el lo hizo por su bien. Se dio cuenta que no estaba preparada para dar el gran paso, pero igual se sintió culpable por el terrible dolor que sufria Jellal.

El se levanto y camino hacia el baño.

—si ves que hago sonidos raros, no te espantes, estaras aqui—dijo señalando su cabeza, después, entro al baño.

Gray era experto en abrir puertas, asi que no era difícil abrir una, no le importaba cual fuera, mientras no estuviera ni tan lejos o cerca de Natsu y Lucy.

Escogió una a cinco recamaras. Tomo una llave maestra y la abrió. El cuarto olia a humedad, por lo que cerro la puerta y abrió las ventanas.

Juvia estaba nerviosa pero igual, feliz. Tenia tiempo que no estaba a solas con gray. mucho tiempo que no sentía el aroma de su piel tan cerca, de poder vagar por su cuerpo y besas rus labios. Lo anhelaba, lo amaba, pero por una razón que ella desconocía se había vuelto frio.

A ella no le importo, lo que ahora importaba es que estaban ahí ellos dos, sin que nada y nadie los interrumpiera.

Gray no sabia lo que estaba pensando, pero de igual forma por ultima vez, quiso traicionar a su promesa, de alejarse de ella. Valdría la pena, lo sabia, pero igual, haría daño.

El se sento en la cama y pidió que la acompañara. Después de unos minutos de silencio sepulcral, el no aguanto y la beso con pasión.

Ella temblaba como en todas las ocasiones que el la besaba. Se dejo llevar, sus labios eran tibios y suaves, ella era timida pero tuvo el atrevimiento de morderlos, el se impresiono pero no dejo de moverse, al poco tiempo el estaba encima de ella.

Levanto la vista y se miraron. Con la poca luz que entraba del faro que estaba cerca d ela ventaba, pudo notar el sonrojo infantil de Juvia. El sonrio.

—eres hermosa, juvia.

—Juvia quiere mucho a Gray… lo ama.

Gray se sintió la peor persona del mundo, pero el sentimiento de culpabilidad lo mando al carajo. Acaricio su mejilla y noto que estaba caliente.

—You and me together , nothing feels so good , even if I get a medal from my local neighborhood  
, I won't need a castle, they've got castles in Versailles , and I'm still stranded, wondering why

Gray empezo a cantar en susurrus una cancion, a juvia le gusto la cancion y beso su mejilla para que continuara. Jamás la había escuchado y pregunto que canción era.

—del maestro McCartney—dijo sonriente—a estas alturas debes de saber que siempre tatareo canciones de el o de los Beatles.

—juvia pide perdon a gray por ser despistada, y quiere que continue…

Gray sonrio. Se atrevió a besarla y después continuo con su entonación.

—Make it a beautiful night for me , It's a beautiful night for love , a wonderful sight for lovers of love to behold , make it a beautiful night for me , It's a beautiful night for love , a wonderful sight for lovers of love to behold . Some boat's on the ocean , we're here in this room , seems to me the perfect way to spend an afternoon , we can look for castles, pretty castles in the sky , no more wondering, wondering why . Things can go wrong, things can go right , things can go bump, in the dead of the night , so let me be there, let me be there , let me be there with you in the dead of the night.

—a Juvia le encanto la canción… es la segunda vez que Gray le canta una cancion de McCartney a Juvia—dijo feliz por escuchar una dedicatoria directamente de los labios de su amado—Juvia ama a gray, lo ama… lo ama…

Ella lo besaba y repetía que lo amaba. Gray se sintió feliz, su corazón se sentía lleno y tuvo la osadía de desahogar su amor por ella, correspondió su último beso hasta terminar sin aire.

—haz esta una noche Hermosa, Juvia.

—juvia la haria si Gray quisiera.

Gray supo a lo que se refería. La volvió a besar. No se atrevería a tocarla, sus manos estaban encadenadas y no podían alcanzarla.

—con tu presencia la haces hermosa.

Se quito de encima, se acostó a lado de ella, y la abrazo. Estuvieron asi toda la noche hasta que conciliaron el sueño.

Natsu no paraba de preguntarle a Lucy el motivo, razón o circunstancia por la cual se tardaba en dar su respuesta. La rubia se canso de escuchar la misma cuestión y temrino gritando

—¡estoy confundida!

—¿confundida de que? —preguntó alterado—¿no ves lo loco que me cargas?

Fue una fuerte declaración que Lucy se sonrojo.

—¿lo… loco?

—¡si, maldita sea!, de verdad, no tienes idea de cuanto espero tu respuesta. Van casi dos meses esperándote, me estoy desesperando. De verdad… por favor, no te tardes mas porque poco a poco pierdo las esperanzas.

—esta bien. No te queria decir esto pero para darte una respuesta, necesitaba saber como seriamos aqui en la escuela, pero si tanto insiste… solo dame una semana. El próximo lunes te dare mi respuesta.

Natsu salto de alegría. Dos meses valieron la pena, si el se comportaba bien, la podría conquistar y por fin le daría la respuesta que tanto quería.

—asi que ya puedes irte…

—¿irme? —pregunto incredulo—¿por favor? todos están con sus parejitas: Mirajane con laxus, erza con el asqueroso de Jellal… y apuesto que el idiota de Gray anda echándole ganas con Juvia… con la carita que puso, apuesto que algo pervertido se le debió de haber ocurrido… por cierto… no había notado que gray le interesaba Juvia…

—¿queeeeeee? —pregunto impresionada—¿que no sabias?

—no, nunca sospeche. El maldito de gray es mas fiel que un perro a su prometida, por eso jamas se me vino a la cabeza, ¿tu sabes si anda en algo indecoroso con Juvia?

—espera, mas despacio—pregunto agrobiada, estaba enredandose—¿no sabias que Gray y Juvia se gustan? ¿y como esta eso de la prometida de gray?

—gray tiene prometida, es Ultear d'Uberville…

Lucy sintió que el mundo se le vino encima, mas bien, que a Juvia se le vino el mundo encima, pero se puso sus zapatos.

—oh no, esto no le agradara a Juvia—dijo y se dejo caer a la cama.

—gray es un idiota, despues le preguntare a cerca de eso—dijo serio—pero como todos están con sus parejitas, yo quiero estar conntigo—dijo y se lanzo hacia ella.

—¡Natsu, alejate! —dijo en forma brusca.

—¿que?, ¿no me vas a consentir? Prometo no hacerte nada malo…

—alejate, dije—empezo a despegarselo.

—hueles tan bien…—dijo y aspire el aroma que desprendia su cabello.

—¿crees que soy facil? —dijo mas alterada

—ibas a acostarte con Loki…

—estaba drogada.

—y yo te salve.

—te lo agradeci—contestó nerviosa.

—¿no me lo puedes volver a agradecer.

—¡no te conformas con un gracias! —grito desesperada.

—callate y besame…

—no lo hare hasta que yo quiera, tu no me tienes que ordenar.

—no es una orden, es un hecho.

Natsu tuvo el atrevimiento de robarle un beso, lucy no se lo respondió, al contrario, intento despegarselo hasta que lo logro.

—¿ves lo cruel que eres?

—lo soy ¿y?

—que malita, Lu… no seas malita, yu ti quiero mas qui mis ujusss…

—¿tizoc? —pregunto con un tic en el ojo, Natsu estaba siendo demasiado infantil, pero era divertido escucharlo.

—el niñito tizoc quiere un beso, pero Lu no se lo quiere dar—dijo imitando la voz del personaje mexicano.

—y no te lo dara… ¡alejate!

—mira—dijo señalando hacia su pantalon—tengo una erección y la tienes que calmar…

—¿queeeeeeeeee? —dijo mientras se separaba, pero lo que no sabia es que Natsu la engaño para que se descuidara y asi la pudo tirar a la cama. El quedo arriba de ella.

—¡maldito depravado!

—es mentira, lu, en verdad, si me dices si sere el hombre mas feliz de todo el universo, y hare todo lo posible para que te enamores de mi, por favor dame una oportunidad.

Lu leyó sus ojos y por la forma en que lo decía, es porque lo decía en serio. Tomo sus mejillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—hare mi mayor esfuerzo para darte la respuesta lo mas rapido.

Al día siguiente ya era el gran día. Los infiltrados se levantaron temprano para llegar a sus habitaciones e hicieron lo posible para no levantar sospechas. Erza era la que estaba mas nerviosa, intentaba calmar sus nervios pero Jellal fue sereno y trato de tranquilizarla. Se dio una ducha y después se empezó a vestir. Como ella seria la nueva presidenta y tenía que ir formal, escogió un traje color verde olivo que combinaba a la perfección con su cabellera roja, y la camisa era de color beige. Jellal, como sería el vicepresidente, escogió un traje de color humo con pequeñas franjas azul rey y la camisa era del mismo color. Laxus preparo un traje de color beige y su camisa era color vino. El resto iría con su uniforme de gala. El año pasado, el traje era un saco color negro con el logo de la escuela de color azul en el lado izquierdo, la camisa era del mismo tono del logotipo, en el caso de las mujeres era de falda de tablones y en los hombres pantalón. En este año, el uniforme era un saco color negro con camisa manga larga color vino, falda de tablones, ligeramente más corta que la del año pasado y botas en el caso de mujeres, y para los hombres eran zapatos.

Laxus ya estaba listo y se fue hacia la entrada para localizar a los jugadores de futbol y les explico la situación. Ellos fueron consientes y fueron preseverantes, después llego Natsu, que con madurez acepto las responsabilidades y pidió a los demás cooperar.

—tranquilo Natsu, haremos los posible para no avergonzar a Fairy Tail—dijo un chico de cabellera naranja.

—¡de veras! —dijo otro.

—pues manos a la obra, necesitamos que se cambien y vistan sus nuevos uniformes, espero que nadie haya engordado—dijo Laxus y después los guio hacia los vestidores de los jugadores—andando.

Mientras tanto, Gray estaba esperando a sus voces en el salón de teatro. Cuando por fin falto la ultima que era Levi, empezó a hablar.

—parece ser que solo nos pidieron a cinco voces—dijo algo frustrado—me da pena escogerlos pero ya los tengo. Seran Jellal, lucy, levi, Lissana y dado caso que Jellal no pueda participar, parece ser que los demás tendrán que concursar.

—por mi que no me escojan—dijo Cana—deberías de hacer un casting para los de primero, tal vez haya alguien que cante al igual que todos ustedes.

—Buena idea—dijo Lissana.

Gray supo que era excelente idea, le dio la razon y a los que escogio les dio un saco color blanco que deberian de llevar en la presentacion.

—me queda grande—se quejo Levi.

—no se ve tan mal—animo Lucy.

—pues… ¡manos a la obra! Que tenemos escuelas que sorprender.

Erza no paraba de sudar. Admitia que estaba nerviosa, miro a Jellal y se dio cuenta que no era la única. El no sabia el motivo de su estado, pero tenia que controlarse antes de echar a perder la presentación. Cuando por fin el personal administrativo, los docentes, el equipo de futbol, los equipos de artes y las voces estaban juntos, pudieron organizarse.

—esto es un caos—dijo Makarov a su nieto.

—le avisaron de un dia para otro, aqui hay gato encerrado.

—se supone que la ceremonia era entre la proxima semana o dentro de tres semanas, ese tiempo lo aprovecharia para dar una Buena presentacion.

—no se preocupe abuelo, la daremos—se atrevió a decir Mirajane.

—estando contigo, una de las mejores ex presidentas de esta academia, sin duda sera bueno.

Laxus suspiro para liberar su estrés. Erza se sentía cada vez mas nerviosa hasta que llego su prometido y la abrazo.

—todo estara bien, mi amor.

—ojala no haga la peor estupidez que se me ocurra.

—todo saldra bien, Er—dijo Mirajane y se acerco a ella para tomarla de las manos.

Mirajane iba vestida con un hermoso vestido de gala color blanco, adornado con piedras de cristal y piedras de fantasia de color gris. El peinado era sencillo pero formal, indicado para la ocasión. No se atrevió a usar zapatillas altas porque Laxus le obligo a usar unas no tan altas debido al embarazo. Erza recobro algo de confianza y la abrazo.

—necesito mucho de tu control, no se por qué me agarró pánico.

—quizas porque te toco el año de todo este embrollo, lo mio fue mas sencillo. Aun recuerdo como Cana tiro a Lucy, fue lo único emocionante que paso en ese dia.

—y la semana de sonbrevivencia, ¿querias mas emocion?

—eso es rutina—dijo y se separo de ella—sorprendenos, Er, confiamos en ti.

—hare mi major esfuerzo—contestó.

A los pocos minutos, cuando todos estaban preparados, llego el rector a avisar que las otras escuelas ya estaban listas y solo esperaban que Macarov diera la orden. Ahora por ser el mayor de todos los administrativos, subió a ser director de la escuela, todo porque Mavis asi lo deseó. Al poco tiempo, el anciano bajito se preparo y salió al escenario.

—Buenos dias sean todos ustedes. Académicos de las instituciones de Aqueronte, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Hell y Sabertooth, personal educativo del sindicato de nuestra nación, personal administrativo, gabinete estudiantil y publico en general. Yo, Makarov Dreyar, el máximo representante de esta casa del saber, presento a este encuentro cultural entre las escuelas mencionadas. Como primer numero, presentaremos a todo nuestro gabinete estudiantil, asi como a los diferentes clubs que nos honrra tener.

Todos aplaudieron. Entonces fueron apareciendo el nuevo gabinete estudiantil. Después apareció Erza, Jellal y laxus, quienes serian los fuertes de ese grupo de estudiantes, y por ultimo apareció Mirajane, le entrego su puesto a Erza, quien gustosa recibió la banda presidencial.

A continuación apareció el club de danza, el de teatro, la banda de guerra, los jugadores de futbol americano, las porristas y por último, el reducido número de voces, ahí estaba Lucy.

A pesar que era grande la cantidad de personas que estaban ahí, el escenario aun no se llenaba. Faltaba mas personas y esas llegarían pronto, conforme fueran llamando a las escuelas.

Macarov pidió que se retiraran los clubs a excepción de la banda de guerra y los tres máximos estudiantes. Los demás se fueron acomodando en las sillas que estaban detrás de los administrativos de las otras escuelas.

—como siguiente numero, tenemos la presentación de las escuelas participantes. Como primer academia tenemos a Aqueronte. Sus alumnos son…

Y asi fue mencionando uno a uno, mientras los alumnos salian de la puerta que estaba en medio de la sala. La primera persona en salir fue Odette, seguido Saory y Jarut, cuando por fin salieron las dos ultimas personas, tanto Gray como Natsu se quedaron helados al ver las dos personas pasar cerca de ellos. La primera en pasar era la sensual Ultear Milkovich y por ultimo y la inesperada hermana de Lucy, Ashley Heartfilia.

—¿Qué… que hace Ultear aquí? —dijo Gray aun atonito.

—¿Qué hace aquí la copia de Lucy?

—¿ultear? —se pregunto erza en voz baja, pero suficiente para que Jellal le preguntara—nada, es una amiga…—contesto—esto no esta nada bien… aparte ¿tambien la hermana gemela de Lucy?

Gray se mordió el labio y Natsu empezó a dudar. La hermana de Lucy se veía mas sexi. La miro de pies a cabeza, eran idénticas pero había algo diferente en ellas, su escencia, la forma de caminar de ambas, muy diferente. Natsu empezó a marearse.

—maldita sea. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento asi? —dijo apretándose los puños—¿Por qué tengo esta sensación de miedo?

Macarov presento al siguiente grupo. Constaba de Blue Pegasus, en ellos iban Jenny, Ikaruga, Ren, hibiki y Ren. Natsu y gray sintieron infinito desprecio al volverse a encontrar a sus antiguos compañeros.

—maldita sea, vengo huyendo de Blue Pegasus, pero ellos vienen hacia nosotros—comento Natsu.

—ni me digas—contesto, aun nervioso por la presencia de Ultear, hasta sentía su mirada clavada en la de el—¿Por qué jamás me dijo que vendría? ¡maldita sea!

Por consiguiente, el siguiente fue Lamia Scale. Aparecieron Sherry, Chelia, Tobi, Yuuka y Lion. Gray identifico a todos de inmediato y sintió algo de nostalgia e instinto de competencia al ver a Lyon.

—hasta lion esta aquí, esto me deja sin palabras—dijo Gray.

La siguiente escuela fue mermaid Hell. Entonces salieron los que son Miliana y Kagura.

—¿solo dos? —pregunto en voz baja, volteo a ver hacia Jellal y tenia cara de asombro—que pasa?

—na… nada—contesto—¿Qué hace aquí kagura? Maldición, mis fantasmas me siguen.

Y por ultimo, salieron los alumnos de Sabertooth. El primero fue Sting. Salió con los brazos hacia arriba, detrás de el iban Rogue, rufus, Orga y atrás de ellos, yukino

—¡somos Sabertooth! ¡hooooo!—exclamo Sting.

Conforme caminaban por el pasillo, Sting tenia la mirada hacia en frente, sino que miro hacia su derecha y ahí estaba: una chica rubia y ojos chocolates, cuando la vio titubeo en seguir caminando o quedarse ahí, observándola cada centímetro de su ser. Se quedo embobado por unos momentos hasta que se dio cuenta quien tenia a su lado.

—Natsu Dragneel—dijo entre dientes—¿seras algo de ese angel? Esperemos que no—pensó y siguió su camino.

Conforme se acomodaban en sus posiciones, cada quien miro a su cada cual: gray y Ultear tenían la mirada fija entre ellos, Jellal miraba con disimulo a Kagura, Kagura a Erza, Natsu miraba con desagrado a Blue Pegasus, Jarut a Juvia, Levi a Jarut, Saory a Levi porque no encontró a Gajeel, y por ultimo, Ashley y Sting miraban a Lucy Y Natsu.

—¿con que osas estar con Natsu, querida hermanita? —se pregunto a ella misma la viva imagen de Lucy.

—¿Natsu Dragneel, te destruiré con mis propias manos y recibiré de premio a esa hermosa damisela, lo juro por mi orgullo.

Todos, reunidos en el mismo lugar, sin que nadie supiera lo que le depararía en el futuro. Enredos, desamores, discusiones, pasiones y demás sentimientos humanos estarían en juego, así como el orgullo y el honor, todo o nada, eso es lo que depararía el próximo intercambio de Fairy Tail.

No le parecía buena idea peor órdenes eran ordenes. Había recibido un correo de Macarov que se presentara ese día a las ocho de la mañana. El estaba seguro que a esa hora era la presentación. Pero su intuición le hizo ir. Se había puesto su antiguo uniforme del año pasado, algo le decía que debía hacerlo, aunque ya no perteneciera a esa institución.

Camino hacia la entrada donde miro el portón, con desgano saco cu credencial y se la enseño al portero, que con gusto lo dejo entrar.

—¿ahora que quiere el director conmigo? ¿para burlarse por que no quede? —dijo entre dientes.

Pero a lado de el paso un tipo de cabellera negra y ojos azules. Por prisa lo tropezó, enseño su credencial y el portero lo dejo entrar. Se molesto por la poca cortesía del extraño y miro como se retiraba con pasos rapidos.

—¿y a este que? —pensó Gajeel, pero el extraño tipo tenia algo que lo intrigo—pero el aroma que tiene se me hace conocido… ¿Dónde lo había visto antes? —pensó.

**HOLAAAAAAAAAA! Ando triste porque disque mataron a gray, por eso me puse a escribir y waaahhh, fue horribleeeee (mas la cara de Juvia T_T)**

**Eeen fin, como el miércoles entro a periodo corto (3 semanas de clase) en estos días tratare de escribir otro capitulo mas y los hare largos para adelantar algo la historia bwajajaajaj**

**¿Qué piensan que vendrá? Pues muchos misterios, las presentaciones me quedaron chafas, pues me quería apresurar para subir el capitulo hoy y aquí lo tienen bwajajaja**

**Respecto a "Tizoc" que menciono cuando Natsu empieza a bromear con Lucy, es un personaje de una película mexicana, para los mexicanos y los extranjeros que han visto esta película le entenderán al chiste xDD**

**En el próximo capitulo: muuuuuuchas sorpresas, espérenlas….**

**PD: se aproxima una canciooooooooon!**

**PD2: la canción que canto gray se llama beautiful night de Paul McCartney *-***

**PD3: aparecerá minerva bwajaaaaj**


	4. pecado

_Antes que empeara la hora de presentación. Levi decidió ir a hablar con el director, sabia que era imprudente hacerlo a poco tiempo que el diera la cara para dar inicio al nuevo ciclo escolar._

_Cuando estaba frente a la puerta de la dirección, los recuerdos regresaron en el dia en el que se enteraron de los resultados: Gajeel no quedó y lo único que podía hacer era ayudarlo, dándole su lugar._

—_buenos días, director. Soy Levi McGarden—se presentó con timidez._

—_lo se, te conozco porque eres una de las mejores alumnas del plantel, dime ¿a que se debe tu visita?_

_Levi trago en seco, hablar respecto a lo que tenia pensado era difícil, darle su lugar a Gajeel solo porque es uno de los mejores jugadores y la escuela lo necesitaba. Dio un paso mas hacia adelante y reunió todo el valor para decirle su propuesta._

—_quiero darle mi lugar a alguien…_

—_¿escuché bien? —pregunto el maestro, había escuchado la locura mas grande de un alumno, sobre todo de ella que era becada._

—_si. Un compañero mio no paso el examen con los aciertos necesarios para entrar. Y quiero cederle mi lugar._

—_¿Por qué una de mis mejores alumnas le daría su lugar a alguien que ni siquiera lo merece?_

—_lo merece—interrumpió—hablo de Gajeel Redfox. Uno de los jugadores de futbol._

_Macarov arqueo la ceja, era desagradable tener esa noticia._

—_laxus se debe de estar lamentando esa perdida—pensó._

—_por favor, se que esta a su dispocision aceptar mi propuesta, es egoísta pero de verdad, le cedo mi lugar de todo corazón, la escuela tendrá un intercambio importante, todos deben de estar preparados y recibir a los alumnos de las otras escuelas, y yo quiero apoyar de esta parte. Se que los alumnos becados no tienen pase para presentar el examen de conocimiento que se aplica para dar las estadísticas de aprovechamiento, en donde saben cual escuela es la mejor. Por favor, acepte mi propuesta._

_Levi se escuchaa desesperada, saia que era una locura y esperó la carcajada de Macarav y que la tachara de idiota. Aceptaba cualquier humillación, pero lo que no tenia claro era por que hacia todo esto._

_Después de todo, ella se sentía culpable por no darle las merecidas clases a Gajeel. Ella, solo ella era la que no merecía estar ahí._

—_esta bien—dijo Macarov derrotado, admitia que Levi tenia el poder del convencimiento. Quiero que te vallas después de la ceremonia. Pero antes de eso, te esperare aquí mismo para darte tus papeles._

_Levi sonrió. Por lo menos le dio la oportunidad de ver por ultima ve a sus compañeros. _

Capitulo 3

Pecado.

Terminando la resentacion, Gray se fue en seguida a su dormitorio, lo que menos quería era toparse con Ultear. Jamás imagino que de tanto tiempo sin verla, la encontrara aquí mismo, en Fairy Tail, donde había tenido libertades, tantas como para robarle besos a juvia. Si se llegara a enterar, meteria en serios problemas a su amada.

Pero después, se dio cuenta que esconderse no era la solución, no lo haría todo el tiempo. Tenia que dar la cara.

—lo siento Juvia—pensó mientras las lagrimas empezaron a brotar—pero tendré que hacer como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros. Como debi haberlo hecho desde un principio—entonces abrió la puerta para enfrentar a su suerte.

.

Otro que estaba tenso por la presencia de una persona era Jellal. Kagura era una de las chicas con las que había intimado antes de reencontrarse con Erza, si ella se llegara a enterar tendria que darle muchas explicaciones. Quería ahorrarse el mal momento porque amaba a su prometida y si Kagura quería hacerle daño, seria un dolor de cabeza, pero que toda costa evitaría.

Cuando termino todo este embrollo de la presentación, los dos fueron hacia el despacho del presidente estudiantil.

Era decidió ponerle seguro al picaporte y los besos estallaron.

—¿no te he dicho lo mucho que te amo, Er? —dijo él entre suspiros.

—te amo—dijo ella y se separaba. Después se acomodó el uniforme—no se, ahora somos presidente y vicepresidente estudiantil, por lo menos en el puesto debemos de ser formales.

—con gusto, mi presidenta—dijo el con una cara bobalicona—pero uno—se acerco a ella y la eso—dos—le dio otro beso, pero este fue mas largo que el anterior— o tres besos no estarían mal, no me pongas a dieta

—claro que no, pero todo con tal de evitar bochornos por los maestros, creo que jamás se había presentado esto, que un presidente y vicepresidente fueran novios.

—me has convencido—dijo el derrotado, apretó su mano—pero todo esto me lo tendras que reponer cuando llegue a tu cuarto esta noche—le dijo al oído, era se estremecio—tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

—ya quiero verte—respondió con cara picara.

.

Juvia buscaba por doquier a Gray. empezó por la fuerte principal, creía que lo encontraría ahí, pero no corrió con suerte. Pero en su búsqueda, observó a dos chicas, una de ellas era la gemela de Lucy, Ashley y la otra era una diosa griega: cabellera negra como las plumas de un cuervo, ojos oscuros que la dejaron sin palabras, eran como dos canicas de obsidiana y cuerpo escultural. Sintió envidia por su belleza y se cohibió, la chica descrita lo notó y camino hacia ella, era lo que menos esperaba Juvia.

—disculpe, hace rato vi que estabas con Gray Fullbuster, ¿no sabes donde esta?

Juvia no esperaba esa pregunta, le respondio que no sabia, por lo que se gano una cara de desprecio de ultear.

—¿o no nos quieres decir? —preguntó Ashley—espera… ¿eres juvia, verda? —pregunto como si no se acordara e ella—¿eres amiga de mi hermana?

La rubia le regalo una sonrisa, peor juvia se dio cuenta que era fingida.

—estas frente a Juvia—contestó ella.

—mucho gusto, Juvia—ahora se presentó Ultear, captó la idea de Ashley de ser amable para ganarse su confianza, cuando en el fondo la odiaba—soy Ultear dUberville, novia de Gray, por eso lo ando buscando.

Juvia empezo a tensarse, sabia que Gray tenia una novia, mas bien una prometida, pero lo que menos se esperó fue tenerla frente a frente. Ahora entendia porque se merecia ese titulo, era bella, mas que ella. Se sintio un raton frente a ella, que era parecido a un león.

Juvia quiso correr de ahí, llorar y maldecir el dia en el que fijó en gray, era prohibido pero entonces escucho la voz que menos queria.

—Linda, ¿Qué haces aquí? Te andaba buscando.

—lo mismo digo, mi amor—Ultear abrazo a su prometido y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios—¿o te estabas escondiendo?

—pues tal vez, quise ir al baño y te busque en el auditorio y ya no estabas, menos mal que te encontre.

Gray correspondio el abrazo de su amada. Podria ser la peor de las mujeres, recibir una traicion por parte de ella, pero como le alegraba tenerla en sus brazos.

—lo siento, Juvia.

Y con toda la fuerza que jamas penso tener, la beso, aun enfrente de juvia. Aun hiriéndose hasta sus entrañas. Era lo mejor. Lo que queria era que Juvia se alejara de él, destruir sus ilusiones y que se diera cuenta que era imposible que estuviera juntos, sufrirían pero era lo mejor.

Ultear sabia que algo andaba mal pero ya pensaria al respecto. Ella correspondio el beso, lo profundizo, dejo llevarse por los labios de su amado. Tantos años deseando este momento, tanto esperar hasta que por fin los tenia. Era dueña de ellos y de su corazon pero hasta ahora tuvo el atrevimiento de reclamarlos.

Ashley se hartó de tanta cursileria y se dio cuenta de la tensión de Juvia. Carraspeó su garganta y Ultear entendió la indirecta.

—¿pero qué estamos haciendo? ¿Qué te dije acerca de andar de melosos frente a la gente? Aunque admito que no pude evitarlo.

—lo siento—dijo sonrojandose, miró hacia juvia y se sintió el peor hombre de la tierra—pero te deseaba.

—hicieron que juvia y yo nos incomodáramos, no coman frente a los pobres, ¿verdad, Juvia? —dijo abrazando a la peli azul

—si…—dijo en u susurro y bajó la mirada.

—bueno pues mejor nos vamos, no desayuné y por ahí escuche que la comida de fairy Tail es exquisita, ¿me llevas a la cafeteria, querido?

—si, pero primero quiero hablar con Erza, ¿me esperas o te alcanzo hasta la cafeteria? Solo tienes que ir al fin de este pasillo, sales y el edificio que esta en frente, es la cafeteria.

—bueno, te espero amor, ¿te encargo algo?

—no tengo hambre, nos vemos.

Ultear se dio la media vuelta, Ashley la acompañó a la cafeteria. Juvia se quedó sin decir nada, destrozada. Gray fue hacia el despacho de Erza, pero antes volteó hacia su espalda y miró que la peliazul estaba desilucionada.

—lo siento juvia, pero te mereces algo bueno, no una basura como yo.

.

Lucy estaba a punto de entrar al edificio de los dormitorios cuando Natsu la tomo de la mano y no dejo que siguiera caminando. Ella volteo a ver quien la habia tomado y se asombro cuando vio quien era.

—Lu, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias una copia?

—¿ah? —preguntó incredula.

—la de Aqueronte, es igualita a ti, es tu copia, ¿no?

—si, es mi hermana, ¿Por qué?

—curiosidad—dijo pensativo—hasta crei que eras tu la que estaba ahí, tuve que mirar hacia donde estabas para sacarme de duda.

Lucy empezo a sospechar que si ella lo habia rechazado, tal vez el iria a coquetear con su hermana, cosa que no le daba buena espina.

—¿aun estas seguro de escuchar mi respuesta el proximo viernes? —preguntó titubente.

—si, estoy dispuesto de ser correspondido o de ser rechazado.

Lucy vio la determinación de Natsu. Ahora ya no lo veia como un niño porque se comportaba como uno, vio algo mas, su madurez, sus sentimientos y su coraje por aceptar su decision. Ahora lo veia como hombre.

.

Levi se dio el atrevimiento de llevarse a Gajeel a una de las bancas del jardin para hablar a solas. Tenia mucho que decirle, todo menos que se iria para que el se quedara. Macarov se habia encargado de citarlo en la mañana para hablar con el. Levi estaba nerviosa, su perfume era fuerte, la tenia mareada pero no queria decir que no le gustaba olerlo. Gajeel se hartó del silencio y el rompio el hielo.

—¿Qué quieres, enana?

—pedirte las gracias por todo, gracias por llevarme a mi casa cuando me quedaba en tu casa, por tu compañía, por dejarme escuchar todo este tiempo.

—¿ah, era eso? No es nada. Lo siento pero tengo que ir con el director, quiere hablar conmigo.

Gajeel se levantó. Le hartaba que levi fuera tan enredada en su forma de expresarse. Prefiria que fuera mas clara. Pero ella no queria que se fuera y lo abrazo a sus espalda. Las lagrimas de la pequeña erab absorbidas por la tela del uniforme de gajeel.

—lo… lo siento, pero queria despedirme de ti, es difícil.

—¿despedirte de mi? —preguntó incredulo—nadie se ha muerto.

—ya lo sabras—dijo ella, se quito las lagrimas y se dio la media vuelta—suerte, Gajeel.

.

—Fairy Tail es mas aburrido de lo que pense, ¿nadie vendra a halagarnos? —dijo Sting mientras se metia un bocado de Omelet a la boca.

—aquí no es Sabertooth, Sting—contestó Orga.

—seria mejor si esta la Dama, ella si sabria convencerlos que nos halaguen—contestó entre dientes—¿Por qué trajeron a la inútil de Yukino? —pensó.

—el ambiente es tranquilo—dijo Yukino.

—me gusta este ambiente, no hay idiotas pegandose por que si—ahora dijo Rogue—sera un año tranquilo.

—yo no pienso lo mismo, sera un año con muchos aprietos, mis recuerdos dicen que este ambiente anuncia una tormenta.

—ya rufus, tan raro como siempre—lo calló Sting—lo unico que vale la pena es la rubia hermosa que vi cuando nos presentaron, quiero ver donde esta—empezo a mirar a sus alrededores.

—¿no es esa? —dijo Orga mientras señalaba a Ashey que estaba entrando con Ultear.

—se parecen pero no es—dijo decidido—hasta creo ver que son gemelas.

—pues si lo son, ¿Por qué no preguntas donde esta su hermana? —sugirió Yukino.

—no me gusta eso—dijo molesto, detestaba tanto a Yukino que siempre la callaba sin piedad—prefieron encontrarla y presentarme yo mismo, por eso soy Sting Eucliffe.

—como tu digas, Sting—dijo Rogue no muy convencido.

.

Gray llego al despacho de Erza, tuvo suerte de encontrarla sola. Tenia mucho que hablar asi que se estaba preparando para recibir la paliza del año. Cerro la puerta antes de escuchar la pregunta de Erza.

—necesito hablar contigo, de muchas cosas que debes de saber antes que haga una idiotez.

Erza invito que se sentara. El lo hizo y apoyo sus manos en el escritorio.

—como ves, Ultear esta aquí y ya sabes la relacion que tengo con Juvia…

—sabia que era eso, asi que dime, ¿Qué haras?

Gray trago en seco. La mirada de Erza era atemorizante, suspiró y lo mejor era decirle la verdad, al fin y al cabo era su mejor amiga.

—Juvia es buena chica, la adoro pero amo a Ultear, a pesar del daño que me hizo.

—¿daño? Pero si ultear te salvó de la depresion que tuviste… ¿o hay algo que no sepa?

—por eso te dije que te diria todo. El dia de la fiesta de Lissana, hace mas de un año—suspiro—la encontre, era ella, cun una peluca rubia, estaba besandonse con otro…

—¿Cómo que era ella? Explicate. Tal vez que confundiste, no creo que Ultear sea capaz de eso. Podra ser cruel pero ella te adora, te respeta…

—¡si era ella! —se levanto de golpe y azotó el escritorio—hablaban de mi, decia que era un poco hombre porque no me atrevia a besarla… ¿te das cuenta cuantas veces intente hacerlo y ella siempre me ponia el pretexto de la elegancia? Es una mentirosa.

—pues acuerdate de la otra parte, tu abuelo es muy reservado. Una vez me contó que tambien deseaba eso, pero le tiene miedo a viejo, por eso preferia tener la lejania, sera mejor que la entiendas. Ultear es una caja misteriosa que poco a poco va abiendose. No es por que la defienda, sino que tu no te has dado la tarea de conocerla. ¿dejarla ir? Eso fue mala idea, debiste acompañarla, ambos son artistas asi que debiste preferir a Aqueronte.

—soy artista pero sabes que quiero ser ingeniero, no me sirve de nada ir a Aqueronte—dijo defendiendose—y tal vez tengas razon, no conozco lo suficiente a Ultear.

—ahí tienes la respuesta, peor no quiere decir que es todo, ¿y juvia? Ahí tu tienes la culpa. Tu sabias del compromiso de ultear diferente a si te engaño o no, tú permitiste que ella entrara a tu vida, tu la provocaste a que se enamorara de ti.

—ya no digas mas, lo se y ahora por mi culpa ella esta sufriendo.

—ella te adora, asi de quebe de ser grande el sufrimiento, eso jamas te lo perdonaré, Gray.

—con gusto acepto mi pecado.

.

Gajeel iba directo a la direccion cuando de pronto por obras del destino, se topo con Saory y Odette.

—Gajeel, no crei verte aqui—dijo Saory.

—¿coincidencia? —pregunto Odette a su compañera, tenia una sonrisa pícara que hizo enojarla.

—el director quiere hablar conmigo, asi que ahora vengo.

Gajeel camino hacia la direccion, estaba a dos puertas de donde encontro a sus amigas. Entró.

—¿Qué crees que quiera el viejo? —preguntó Odette.

—no lo se, pero parece ser que Gajeel si estudiará en Fairy—contestó con una sonrisa arrogante.

Gajeel estaba incomodo porque según los resultados, el no deberia de estar en Fairy Tail, mas sin embargo, Macarov se habia dado la molestia de llamarlo. Esto le dio mala espina.

—antes de empezar me disculpo. Anoche volví a ver los resultados y hubo un fallo del sistema y al parecer usted si quedó en los primeros 200 lugares de Fairy Tail. A cambio de eso, la señorita Levi McGarden debe de abandonar la escuela.

—¡espera! —dijo sin pensarlo—¿me esta diciendo que piensa tirar a Levi nomas por que si?

—lo siento, las reglas son las reglas…

—¡pero ella merece estar aquí! Ella se esforzo.

—lo siento, pero los alumnos becados deben de quedar en los primeros 10 lugares y ella quedó en el 13—dijo hojeando unas hojas—asi que le quitaremos la beca, al menos que tenga el sustento de pagar la colegiatura y los insumos de los que es privilegiada.

Gajeel apreto los puños y se sintió ofendido en nombre de ella. ¿solo por que es pobre? Era una de las falacias que mas odiaba. Por eso odiaba su pocision, su suerte de haber nacido en un lecho de musicos famosos, de vivir todos los dias con personas que viven en una burbuja hecha de dinero.

—¡solo por que es pobre! No me joda. Si voy en una escuela donde la administra un vegestorio que lo unico que le importa es el dinero, con gusto me largo de aquí, me da asco.

Y antes que gajeel abandonara la direccion, Macarov empezo a reirse a carcajadas. Esto molestó mas al Gadzille.

—me alegro que tenga alumnos asi en mi escuela, por nada del mundo los dejaria ir a otra escuela… solo te estaba probando, si en verdad merecias el lugar que Levi te estaba dando. Ella me rogo que te quedaras y acepte. No permitiria que ella se fuera al menos que tu merecieras seguir estudiando. Llego a la conclusión que los dos son valiosos y la aprecias mucho. No permitas que se de por vencida, ella es una buena chica. Bienvenido seas, Gajeel Redfox.

Gajeel suspiro y empezo a reirse. Si que el director era muy astuto y lo provoco. Ahí se dio cuenta que no le era indiferente a Levi. Acepto todas las palabras que le dijo. Sonrio, tenia mucho que reclamarle a Levi, a la "renacuajo".

.

Y asi pasó la mañana hasta que lego la tarde. En los primeros dos dias no habria clases porque eran dias de inscripcion a los talleres y para que los alumnos se instalaran en sus recamaras. Los de intercambio se les asignaron habitaciones especiales que estaban en la planta baja. Era de suerte, ultear lo vio como ventaja porque asi se podria escapar sin trepar ventanas.

—que guapo es Gray, aunque no sea de mi gusto—dijo Ashley— para que no te pongas celosa.

—ya se que no es de tu gusto, prefieres los peli rosa.

—tal vez—sonrió arrogante—el tipo esta bien coladito por ti o sabe mentir bien.

—las dos cosas—respondió tranquila—debe de fingir que no tuvo nada con Juvia, ¿crees que no me di cuenta cuando me besó?

—es bueno actuando. Ahora entiendo por que lo escogiste y rechazas a cada persona que se te avienta, te entiendo, te entiendo.

Ultear se sintió orgullosa. Ashley se dejo caer en la cama, estaba aburrida y cuanto deseaba que empezaran las clases para empezar a actuar.

—deberias de ir a saludar a tu hermanita—sugirió Ul.

—buena idea, pero realmente creo que ire a saludar a otra persona—dijo con una mirada picara. Se levanto y se retiró de la habitación.

—que bueno que se fue—pensó en voz alta la morena—ahora podré ir con Gray y hacer lo que he querido hacer, pero me conviene que esta no lo sepa—dijo y entonces saco una envoltura plateada de su maleta.

Caminó hacia donde le dijeron que estaba el dormitorio de los hombres, pero tambien pregunto por el. Un chico que es del taller de mecanicos le dijo que posiblemente estuviera en el salon de pintura, después de decirle donde estaba el dichoso salon, camino rumbo hacia el.

Cuando llego, se detuvo en la que posiblemente era la puerta. Trago saliva y la abrio tratando de no hacer ruido y ahí estaba, limpiando el salon y sin camisa. El sudor le recorria por toda la espalda, cosa que provocó excitación a Ultear.

Camino con cautela hasta llegar a el. Lo abrazo de la espalda y Gray dejo caer la escoba.

Estuvo a punto de decir el nombre de Juvia pero por el aroma, supo que era Ultear, usaba el mismo perfume desde que la ha conocido.

—eres capaz de mover las paredes para encontrarme—dijo con la mirada al suelo, lo que menos queria era estar cerca de ella.

—haria lo que fuera… lo sabes—dijo y sin importar lo sudoroso que estaba, empezó a besar su omoplato.

Ambos tenian deseos mutuos, pero Gray estaba entre Juvia y Ultear. No le quedo de otra que aceptar y dejarse llevar. Se dio la media vuelta y la beso sin contenerse.

Ultear se dejo tocar por gray. Dejo sus rencores y preocupaciones a un lado y demosro que es de carne y hueso, que ella tiene sentimientos y que se entregaria sin medida a su amado. Ella acariciaba su espalda mientras que el la besaba del cuello y desabrochaba su uniforme, cuando por fin se deshizo del molestoso saco, siguió con su camisa y solo la dejo en bra.

Ultear seguia sin poderlo creer, estaba perdiendo la razon de contenerse. Dejo tirarse en el escritorio donde era presa de gray, el le sonrio, sus ojos eran dos pequeños soles, candentes.

El no pregunto, siguió besandole el cuello, empezo a tocar sus senos, eran grandes y suaves. Ella daba pequeños gemidos conforme el la tocaba. Ella no se quedo atrás y empezo a notar como su sexo empezaba a crecer.

—eres la unica que me pone asi—dijo el entre jadeos—dame la oportunidad de hacerte mia, aquí.

—¿los maestros? Mejor hagamoslo en mi recamara, tendras la libertad de hacerme lo que quieras.

—se…¿segura? Yo ya no aguanto, te quiero conmigo—dijo el sin saber lo que estaba diciendo, el lo que queria era tenerla con el.

—mientras te compensare con otra cosa—dijo con sonrisa picara—espero ser buena para complacerte con esto.

Y antes que ultear bajara el zipper del pantalón de Gray, Juvia estaba plantada en la puerta, viendo todo. Ultear la habai dejado abierta y ella queria hablar con Gray para decirle que no se meteria en su relacion.

La pareja no se habia dado cuenta de su presencia, estaban dando todo que no les importaba nada mas que satisfacer sus deseos carnales. Juvia aun en shock se fue alejando de la puerta, hasta que no aguanto y salio corriendo.

Salio del edificio hasta que choco con una chica de teatro, ella se disculpo. La chica quiso ayudarla pero no lo recibio, siguió su camino. Queria morirse, queria arrancarse el corazon y darselo a los cuervos, para que le ayudaran a quitarse el dolor que Gray le habia causado. Le dolia, que hiciera con ultear lo que ella le gustaria que le hiciera.

La tarde estaba cayendo para recibir al satelite natural. Juvia siguió corriendo hasta que un grupo de chicos la vieron llorar.

—que dramatica—dijo Sherry.

—pobrecita—ahora dijo su prima, Chelia

—¿Por qué estara llorando? —preguntó Tobi.

—ire a averiguar—dijo Lyon mientras se disponia a persegurla—nos vemos en la habitación, ¿ok?

Los demas vieron como se iba hasta que Chelia suspiro.

—Lyon es vulnerable a las mujeres que estan llorando, no hay que preocuparse, ella estara bien.

Juvia se detuvo en los arboles que estan cerca de la muralla de la escuela. Estaba agitada porque dio un pequeño maraton. Queria estar lo mas lejos de todos, sin que nadie le tuviera compasión.

—Juvia… juvia sabia de Ultear, pero aun asi ella siguió enamorandose mas y mas de Gray… Juvia tiene la culpa por haberse enamorado…

—se dejo caer cerca de un tronco. siguio sollozando hasta que Lyon la alcanzo.

—¿te puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó.

Juvia seguia sollozando, lo ignoro por completo, el no se daria por vencido y volvio a preguntar y no obtuvo respuesta.

—¿me puedes decir como te llamas? —hizo la tercera pregunta y no volvio a contestar—bueno, soy demasiado paciente, asi que esperare a que me contestes.

Juvia alzo la vista y el tiempo se detuvo, principalmente para Lyon. Ella vio a un caballero, de buen puerte y cabello color plata. El se sonrojo al verla tan triste, era hermosa, pero apostaba que era mas hermosa si sonreia.

—yo… yo soy Lyon Bastia… mucho gusto…

—Juvia Loxar, esta hablado con Juvia.

—Juvia… mucho gusto—dijo el y extendio la mano, la peliazul la tomo y el tuvo intenciones de levantarla.

Ella se dejo levatar y ambos tuvieron una conexión con sus manos y corazones. Tal vez en la noche mas oscura es cuando esta a punto de llegar el dia. Juvia entendió ese dicho al ver la mirada llena de determinación de Lyon. Leyo mas alla y lo conocio, infirio que es un hombre que espera amar a una sola mujer, que no se anda con juegos y cuando son las cosas serias, hay que tener postura.

Lyon solo vio a una hermosa chica a la que deberia de amar, y el gustoso le entregaria el corazon sin medida, porque tal vez el era el hombre que merecia a Juvia.

—gracias a los dioses por conocer a esta niña, es hermosa—pensó.

.

Ashley siguió buscando a Natsu pero llego el momento en el que se canso y se sento en una de las bancas que estan frente a la fuente de agua principal.

La tarde era fresca a pesar de ser verano. Cerro los ojos hasta que recibio un mensaje de Ultear que por nada del mundo se metiera en su habitación.

—creo que lo convenciste mas rapido de lo que pense, si que lo traes loco—dijo y guardo su celular—¿tendre la misma suerte? Van varios años que no platico con Natsu, quiero recordar viejos tiempos, ¿se acordara de mi aun?

Suspiro y siguió teniendo los ojos cerrados. Recordó cada anécdota con Natsu, las que por nada del mundo olvidaria hasta que se dio cuenta que alguien se paro frente a el. Abrio los ojos y era Natsu.

—¡tu eres la copia de Lucy! —dijo y entonces se acerco a ella para examinar bien su rostro—si son identicas.

Siguió inspieccionandola hasta que Ashley se harto y le dio un zape.

—¿Qué te pasa? —dijo Natsu adolorido por el golpe.

—¿Qué poco hombre eres?, ¿no te acuerdas de mi?

Natsu siguió inspeccionandola y nego con la cabeza. Después Ashley se empezo a reir a carcajadas.

—¿Qué tiene de gracioso, solo se que eres el clon de Lucy.

—sabia que te olvidarias de mi—dijo furiosa y al mismo tiempo, decepcionada.

—pues solo se que eres la copia de Lucy, y lo siento si no te recuerdo—contesto de la misma forma ya que le habia molestado que lo golpeara.

Ashley suspiro. Seria difícil recordarle todos los momentos que pasaron juntos en su niñez. Temio a que la tachara como loca pero tambien tenia un as bajo la manga. No creia volverlo a usar pero lo haria con tal que Natsu la recordara. De su bolsa saco un pequeño costalito de terciopelo, lo abrio y saco un anillo con una piedra blanca.

—¿lo recuerdas, Natsu?

Natsu se quedo atónito, empezó a sudar. Ese era el anillo de su madre, Ellie.

Su mente dio vueltas y los recuerdos empezaron a caer como una cinta que se reprodcucia muy rapido, por tanta presión cayo desmayado.

—¡natsu, Natsu! —gritó Ashley tratando de despertarlo—¡sabia que no querias recordarme! —dijo y con tristeza, guardo el anillo, no lo volveria a usar.

.

Gray la tiro a la cama y por consiguiente, se quito el saco y la camisa. Ultear estaba en la cama tendida, aun con la ropa puesta. Él sonrió y se acerco a sus senos, los toco aun con tela encima y después empezo a quitarle las prendas, para dejarle sus montes al descubierto.

—no seas tan tosco, me duele que aprietes mis pesones—se quejo Ultear.

—lo siento… no seré tan brusco.

Ultear sonrio y empezo a tocar su espalda mientras que el seguia deborando sus senos. Eran tan suaves, lo volvían loco. Después el levanto la vista y besó sus labios.

—¿dime tu quien te amara como lo hago yo? —dijo Ultear y ahora era ella la que besaba sus pectorales.

—sabes donde darme—pensó Gray—pero por desgracia te sigo amando y odio admitir esto, pero ni juvia me excita tanto como tú.

Ultear se detuvo y ahora empezo a quitarle el pantalón para dejarlo en boxers. Ahora él se disponía a quitarle la falda y después su ropa interior. Pidio fuerzas para hacer las cosas bien, presentia que Ultear era una mujer exigente en el sexo.

—te quiero… te quiero conmigo, ya—pidio ella

Pero Gray era cruel y siguió besandola. El vaiven hacia que chocaran carne con carne, la extasis aumentaba conforme las caricias subian de tono, hasta parecia ser que los besos de Ultear eran de fuego, lo ponian mas caliente.

Y los besos cobraron mas fuerza hasta que Gray la hizo suya, no se detuvo hasta deschacer todo el placer que tenia acumulado por años. Su prometida era hermosa, no lo podia admitir. Pero habia algo que estaba mal, durante todo el ritual estuvo pensando en Juvia, pensando en como seria hacer el amor con ella.

El cansancio se apodero de ambos, sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos y la respiración apenas se estaba recuperando. Ultear le dio un beso en los labios y gray paso sus pedos a lo largo de su espalda.

—esto fue maravilloso, siempre soñé con este dia, estuviste fantastico—dijo ella—te amo.

Gray se quedo helado, lo que menos queria era escuchar ese sentimiento salir de los labios de Ultear. La estaba regando, mas porque la habia usado para satisfacer sus deseos carnales, los deseos que lo habian cegado, deseos que debian de ser para Juvia.

—¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué ahora no me puedo sacar a Juvia de la cabeza?, ¿no estaba enamorado de Ultear, a pesar de todo?

Se sacudio la cabeza y le volvio a besar. La imagen de Juvia poco a poco se fue esfumando, era necesario, por el bien de ambos.

**Holaaaa, siii matenmeee por el lemmon que puse! No imagine poner esto sino fue que los 3 mangas que subieron hoy me inspiraron, ver a Gray llorar por Ultear me hizo hacer esto… creo que fue muy apresurado pero todo esto hara que tengamos grandes giros.**

**Sentia que a Gray lo habia puesto como "canon sue" por eso me di el atrevimiento de que a partir de ahora meta la pata y en sentido catastrofico, bueno, asi lo hare con todos, hasta con Erza.**

**Al fin aparecio Lyon, esa parte estuvo floja, lo se pero awww, andaba mas centrada en el medio lemmon de Grayul, por eso descuide esa parte.**

**Natsu tiene lagunas mentales respecto a Ashley, asi que poco a poco iré aclarando esa parte, lo siento Lucy, si no das tu respuesta rapido, tu "copia" te lo quitara bajajajajajaj**

**El proximo capitulo… no se que pondre, ando revuelta en ideaaaas**

**Saludos!**


	5. trolling troll

**ACLARACIONES ANTES DE LEER: hay un salto de escena donde menciono un cancion, Careless whisper, busquenla en youtube y después buscan "careless whisper smile" vean el primer video, si lo hacen, le entenderan al chiste que haré. Por ultimo, hare una critica que aclarare mas adelante, asi que bajen los tomates. Antes que lean es una aclaracion, todo esto es MI punto de vista, si ustedes se sienten ofendidos, estan en su libertad.**

**sigamos**

_—A ver veamos —dijo una chica pelirroja mientras observaba un tablero de ajedrez—. El primero eres tú._

_Levantó un caballo blanco y lo miró con detenimiento. Pensó seriamente que el caballo representaría a Gray, una de las piezas mas temidas del tablero, así que cuando te deshaces de ella, puedes dar un respiro menos._

_La regresó a su lugar sin soltarla. Sonrió y le dio un ligero empujoncito para que cayera._

_—Eres el primero en caer, el caballo temido en este juego, en el juego de la vida —pensó en voz alta._

_Después fijó su vista hacia el rey blanco, era el más alto de todos, al que debían de proteger las demás piezas. Meditó y se dio cuenta que en el juego que se había creado, el rey no era el mas débil, era igual de fuerte que los demás._

_—En el juego que ha creado su pasado, el ganador será el mas fuerte —dijo y ahora tomó a la reina—, tan delicada… tan frágil, como una reina como tal… pero la mas fuerte en sentimientos._

_Dicho esto, apareció una mujer de cabellera tenida de color negro. Las raíces de su color natural ya habían crecido y con eso delataba que su cabello era castaño claro, con un lunar de cabello rubio en la parte frontal del cuero cabelludo._

_—En el juego que cree manipulando esas piezas, la ganadora soy yo —dijo y se detuvo frente a la pelirroja, se sentó en el sofá que estaba detrás de ella —, yo y mis caprichos._

_La pelirroja dejó a la reina en su lugar, fijó la vista en la morena y sonrío con malicia._

_—¿Algún adelanto? —preguntó._

_—Pues creo —dijo mientras tomaba al rey blanco—, que esta pieza será la siguiente._

**Capitulo 4**

**Trolling troll I**

Natsu se la pasó tres horas dormido, después de haberse desmayado por la reacción que tuvo al ver el anillo que le enseño Ashley. Ella había tenido la amabilidad de recostarlo en la banca en la que estaba sentada, después se marcho. Cuando el peli rosa despertó, se talló la cabeza y con dudas, pensó en lo que posiblemente le había pasado.

—¿Por qué soñé con mama? —Dijo en voz alta—. Me duele mucho la cabeza y lo peor de todo es que no recuerdo como llegué hasta aquí.

No encontró respuesta, pero lo que si llegó a recordar que buscaba a la hermana de Lucy, a la que el le había llamado "la copia".

—Necesito encontrarla, no se porque, pero debo—pensó.

…

Juvia seguía llorando, Lyon fue paciente tal y como lo dijo. Esperó hasta que se tranquilizara, para eso esperó cerca de tres horas, en lo que empezaba a obscurecer. Cuando vio a los pájaros graznar al buscar refugio para pasar la noche, miró hacia abajo y vio que Juvia estaba en posición fetal. Se tranquilizó porque las lágrimas ya habían parado.

—¿Mucho mejor? —preguntó él.

Juvia no contestó pero él siguió siendo paciente. Se hincó frente a ella, al mirarla se sonrojó.

—Yo… tú… bueno, no sé por donde empezar —dijo tartamudeando, en verdad estaba cautivado por su rostro—¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué tan triste?

Juvia estaba en su mundo que no había puesto atención a Lyon, en su mente aun seguía la escena erótica que vio entre Ultear y Gray, calló, siguió hundida en sus pensamientos hasta que la tomo de las mejillas y miró sus ojos. Los de ella no mostraban sentimiento alguno, estaban apagados.

—Me imaginé, estas despechada —dijo serio—, pero buscaré la forma de hacerte sonreír. Ven, vamos.

Entonces sin pedir permiso y siendo tan atrevido, la tomó de la cintura y la cargó, Juvia empezó a sentirse nerviosa, el contacto de aquel joven era tan cálido, la paró frente a él y entonces la tomó de los brazos y empezaron a bailar vals.

—Primero hay que relajarse —dijo sereno, Juvia no entendía nada, pero le siguió la corriente.

—Juvia no quiere bailar —por fin habló, Lyon esperó este momento desde que la vio correr, le dio curiosidad conocer el tono de su voz—. Juvia quiere irse.

—Ahora terminamos esta pieza, después la llevo a su habitación, madame.

La chica se empezó a relajar. En su mente repetía que por el bien de los dos, debía olvidar lo que había visto hace horas. Conforme avanzaban los pasos, Lyon le ponía más empeño y ella empezó a ser más elástica en sus movimientos.

Después de empezar a sudar, decidieron detenerse, ambos se quedaron parados, mirándose uno al otro, hasta que él tuvo el error de preguntarle lo que le había pasado. Juvia no se contuvo y empezó a llorar, era tanto su dolor que se aferró a ese desconocido, como si fuera el único que la comprendería, como si lo conociera de hace mucho tiempo. Como si él fuera quien le sanaría las heridas.

…

Llegó el segundo día y todo era un desorden. Como la primera semana era para reacomodo de habitaciones, selección de talleres y de matriculación, aun no asistían a clases básicas. Sting seguía con su obsesión por encontrar a Lucy, la rubia que lo dejó cautivado. Iba en compañía de Rogue, Yukino y Rufus. Orga prefirió irse a las canchas de futbol americano para ver si lo aceptaban en el grupo.

Según sus suposiciones, ya había revisado una cuarta parte de la escuela. Estaba agotado, por desgracia de él, Fairy Tail era una escuela con extenso terreno. Quizás tres veces de lo que es Sabertooth. Decidieron ir a una de las cafeterías.

Entraron y estaba a la mitad de su capacidad. Fueron caminando hacia una mesa vacía, en el camino, una chica de ojos rojos miro fijamente a Rogue, el se dio cuenta y chocaron miradas.

Se quedaron así durante un minuto, Sting detuvo sus pasos, los demás se dieron cuenta y voltearon hacia Rogue. El aire de tensión se notaba, los demás esperaban como reaccionarían ambos morenos.

—¡Tú eres mi versión masculina! —dijo atónita.

Los demás se quedaron atónitos, después de analizarla se dieron cuenta que decía la verdad.

—¿Eres su hermana perdida? —preguntó Rufus—. Según mis recuerdos, Rogue es hijo único,

—Tonterías, nada que ver —contestó ironizada—. Pero me sorprende que tengamos un parecido.

Rogue la analizó y tenía razón, tenían similitud: cabellera azabache y ojos rojos, sus facciones eran finas, casi idénticas y su semblante era el mismo, serio. Podrían decir que eran hermanos pero en realidad, ni siquiera eran primos, por lo que sabia, puesto que el conocía a toda su familia.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó después de mirarla, estaba siendo grosero al no dirigirle la palabra.

—Odette Brandt, ¿y tú?

—Rogue Cheney, mucho gusto.

Ambos se saludaron con cordialidad, a Rogue le dio gusto conocer a alguien que se pareciera físicamente a él, con eso resolvía sus dudas de cómo seria si fuera mujer. Ahora lo que faltaba comprobar era si eran iguales en forma de ser.

La invitó a que almorzaran juntos, Odette lo tomó como un placer. Llegaron a una mesa vacía y al poco tiempo los atendieron.

Después de esperar, llegó la comida. Como los chicos de Sabertooth se la habían pasado buscando a Lucy por la escuela, se sentían exhaustos y con un hambre feroz. Sting no le importó estar frente a dos chicas y comió con fervor, Rufus era más discreto y Rogue era el que comía con más tranquilidad.

—¿Seguirás buscando a la chica que te gustó? —preguntó Yukino a Sting.

—Que te importa —contestó con brusquedad—, no te pedí que me siguieras.

Yukino se quedó callada. A Rogue no le gustaba que Sting fuera así cortante con Yukino, pero como era su amigo no le decía nada, Rufus no le prestó importancia, todos los días era lo mismo. Pero Odette detestó que fuera así, de una forma le dio mala espina desde la primera vez que lo miró, cuando se dio la media vuelta para saber porque Rogue se había detenido.

—¿Algún inconveniente? —dijo Odette sin pensarlo, era un pensamiento en voz alta.

—¿Ah? —preguntó Sting.

—¿Quién eres para tratar así a una mujer? ¿Justin Bieber? —preguntó molesta, pero con el afán de ser sarcástica.

—¿Ahora que te hice? —preguntó contestando el reto.

—A mi no, si me hubieras hecho algo, ya tuviera tus testículos colgando en medio de la cafetería —dijo con voz tranquila, en el fondo seguía estando molesta, pero era buena disimulando.

—¿Qué te pasa? —dijo en tono brusco, después se levantó del asiento y miró con reto a Odette —, diría que no trataras así a Yukino, uno nunca sabe, pero puede que te enamores de una igual a ella, así que bájale a tu arrogancia, cabrón.

Lo que había hecho la de ojos rojos fue un plan con maña, cuando mencionaron el nombre de Lucy, pensó en que era la Heartfilia. Encontró similitudes de personalidad con Yukino y así fue como se le salió la última frase que dijo. Atrás de Sting estaba Lucy, caminaba hacia ellos, ella infería que era para saludarla. Al poco tiempo llegó y con su voz suave, la llamó por su nombre.

—No creí verte tan pronto, Lucy.

Dicho esto, Sting volteó hacia atrás y se encontró con los ojos chocolates que buscaba como un loco.

—Eres…eres…

—Pues es coincidencia que llegara a esta cafetería y te encontrara —dijo ignorando por completo a Sting.

—Que cepillo* es Lucy, justo lo que quería que hiciera para humillar a este orangután —pensó Odette.

Sting se sintió menos cuando notó que Lucy ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver, es mas, creía que ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, del gran Sting de Sabertooth, el rompe corazones.

—Ya no tengo hambre —dijo Odette con su semblante serio—, Lu, ¿a que me enseñas la escuela? Ando perdida, tiene como cuatro horas que perdí a Saory y Jarut, ni siquiera se si ando en el norte o sur… que boba soy.

—Claro —pero antes que contestara, miro hacia Yukino que tenía semblante triste—. Hola —la saludó.

—ho… hola—contestó ella con cordialidad.

Así fue saludando a los demás a excepción de Sting, incluso no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, Sting esperaba ansioso, con pose orgullosa que lo pelara, pero poco a poco el ego se le iba yendo al caño.

—Es cierto, ustedes son de Sabertooth, incluso recuerdo que había uno alto, ¿Cómo se llama él?

—Él es Orga —contestó Rufus en tono divertido, le estaba matando de risa en sus adentros la cara de Sting de perrito ignorado.

—Me gustaría conocerlo, espero que sea pronto. Espero que sea pronto.

Y antes que Sting le bajara a su orgullo y la hablara, Odette metió el pretexto que se estaba haciendo del baño y la jaló fuera de la mesa, antes que cruzaran palabras ambos rubios.

—Trolling troll—dijo Odette en sus adentros.

...

Levi se había resignado a abandonar Fairy Tail cuando uno de los intendentes le comentó que el director la buscaba. Ella no quería ir pero se terminó convenciendo. Macarov le explicó desde la A hasta la Z, así fue como se enteró que ella no fue expulsada, sino que el director le dio la oportunidad de quedarse. Ella se sintió tan feliz, pero en el fondo no quería ver a Gajeel por vergüenza a que dijera algo respecto que ella dio su lugar para que se quedara en la escuela.

Pero por su desgracia, Gajeel sabia donde se encontraba, ella era muy obvia para saber donde estaba en ese preciso momento. El Redfox se dirigió al edificio de artes para hablar con ella, de agradecerle que se preocupara por ella y por haberse molestado en defenderlo cuando él no lo merecía.

Levi iba a entrar hacia el teatro sino fue que se llevó una gran sorpresa: todos los jugadores de futbol americano se encontraban ahí, ella se quedó sin palabras, hasta que Natsu la vio y la saludó.

—¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?

—Nos relajamos—contestó Elfman—, es de hombres.

—Meeh—ahora dijo Warren—. Lo que pasa es que ya nos gusto esto del baile y andamos ensayando, ¿algún inconveniente?

Levi se emocionó al escuchar esto, ahora por ellos, su taller ya no estaría vacío.

—¿Qué canción usamos? —Ahora dijo Fred—¿Qué tal _Rock Dj_?

—Esa es buena—dijo Natsu y de repente se empezó a reír, Elfman preguntó si que le pasaba—, me imaginé a mi primito Jellal bailando esa canción.

Todo estallaron a risa y todos tuvieron la misma imagen mental, aunque les costara admitirlo, si fueran viejas, sin duda le traerían ganas a Jellal.

—Me vuelvo gay —dijo Natsu y todos empezaron a reírse de él.

—Ahora se te fue la puerca al monte, ¿eh? —dijo Alzack

—¿Por qué no? Si Jellal es D-I-V-I-N-O—dijo Natsu con tono afeminado.

Los chicos estallaron de risa, sino fue que el salón se quedó en silencio cuando todos miraron a Gajeel, tenia cara de pocos amigos.

Nadie quiso dirigirle la palabra, todos se dieron cuenta del motivo de su aparición. Tomó a Levi del brazo y se la llevó fuera del lugar para estar a solas.

—¿Quién apuesta que pasa…? —dijo Max mientras buscaba en su iPod la canción de _Careless whisper_—, twiririririrrirri—tarareó mientras sonaba la canción.

…

Levi quería esconder su cara cuando Gajeel la acorraló y la miró a los ojos. Él necesitaba una explicación de sus actos. Ella estaba sonrojada y lo que menos quería era estar cerca de él, pero Gajeel no midió sus impulsos y se acercó tanto que a unos dos centímetros más, Levi desfallecería.

—¿Por qué haces cosas irracionales, enana?

Levi desvío su mirada, Gajeel la tomó del rostro para que lo mirara, ahora más que nunca necesitaba mirarla a los ojos y no quedar sin dudas. Necesitaba saber por qué ella decidió sacrificarse por él.

—Habla por el amor de Dios —dijo sin gritar, estaba irritado de tanto esperar pero no quería ser tosco, no debía.

Levi quería zafarse de su agarre pero él fue mas fuerte y se la apretó a su cuerpo. Estaban tan juntos que a pesar que Levi no tenia mucho busto, logro sentir lo suaves que eran. No le importó la cercanía corporal, lo único que quería era que le respondiera.

—Suéltame, Gajeel.

Levi se separaba en vano, Gajeel no permitiría que se le fuera de las manos, terminó por acorralarla más a la pared y a su pecho. Levi sintió sus latidos gracias a la presión que ejercía Gajeel, o tal vez eran los de él.

—¡Maldita sea! No me puedes decir y ya, después te dejaré ir, no se por qué eres tan testaruda.

—Déjame, Gajeel, no quiero hablar, por favor.

Levi empezó a derramar lagrimas, Gajeel se desesperó, él era débil al ver a chicas llorar, la soltó y tomó su rostro para quitarle las lagrimas, por la cercanía parecerá que la besaría, o eso creyeron los demás.

—¡Twiririrrririririririririr! —tatarearon los de futbol americano, Gajeel se alejó de ella y se sonrojo. Levi estaba incomoda.

—Creo que venimos en mal momento —dijo Natsu con una sonrisa piílla—, debimos dejarlos en su intimidad, no los dejamos disfrutar..

—¡Maldito Salamander! —dijo Gajeel furioso, después se retiró.

Los demás no paraban de reírse cuando de pronto, venían un par de chicas, una de cabello castaño, baja de estatura pero de cuerpo bien formado, la otra era alta, de cuerpo escultural y cabello negro.

—¡Que horror! Acabo de leer —dijo la morena viendo su mensaje—de un reggaetonero diciendo que el reggaeton no habla de sexo… ¡por dios! Si todos sabemos que ese género es una nacada.

—No que lo digas —contestó la otra chica—, el reggaeton no debería de existir—por eso escucho J-pop

—Claro, es mejor que escuchar nacadas.

Toda esta conversación fue escuchada por el grupo de futbol, escucharon atentos y se quedaron callados. Cuando las chicas ya estaban lejos, empezaron a estallar.

—Haters, haters everywhere —dijo Natsu—. Si Gray las escuchara, de seguro las manda a la hoguera.

—Pero si el reggaeton sirve para burlarnos de que tan bajo ha caído la sociedad, no entiendo el odio irracional hacia las cosas —dijo Max con toda la sabiduría.

—Lo mismo digo—dijo Elfman—, el reggaeton existe para trollear…

Con lo que dijo Elfman, Natsu mostró una mirada de complicidad, se le había ocurrido una idea.

—Chicos, ¿recuerdan cuando trolleamos a Cana cuando dijo que odiaba el reggaeton?

Los demás empezaron a reír con complicidad, claro que se acordaron. Todos se reunieron haciendo una "casita" e idearon un plan macabro para entretenerse por un rato.

…

Gray no había salido de su habitación por miedos. Desde que tuvo el encuentro entre Ultear, se sentía confundido porque durante el acto pensó en Juvia. Siguió dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que llegó a dos conclusiones: si en verdad se había enamorado de ella o se sentía tan culpable por haberla engañado y necesitaba pedirle disculpas.

—Soy un idiota, no debí besar a Ultear frente a ella, ¿En que clase de Patan me he convertido?

Recordó cada minuto en que hacia suya a Ultear, había sido placentero. Ninguna mujer lo había cautivado tanto para que en unos minutos cayera para entregarse a ella. Con su mirada lo estremecía y hacia que su imaginación creara imágenes eróticas, todas con ella.

—necesito arreglar las cosas, antes que todo se me salga de las manos… Ultear… juvia… mi abuelo

Suspiró con pesadez. Estaba acostado en su cama, mirando hacia la pared blanca, así quería tener su mente, pero lo único que lograra es que el éxtasis y la culpabilidad lo invadieran.

Pero pese a esta confusión, tuvo el valor de leer el mensaje que le acababa de llegar a su celular.

_"Es la hora del trolling troll, estamos en el teatro"_

Era un mensaje de Natsu, Gray sonrió.

—Creo que merezco algo de diversión—sonrió con debilidad al principio, pero después se fue convenciendo que ser troll por unos momentos, enfriaría su cabeza y después vería que haría con Juvia.

…

Gray llegó y encontró a todos hecho un alboroto, algunos decían canciones, otros se quejaban y el resto estaba callado. Cuando llego el moreno todos se quedaron en silencio, sabían que tanto él como Natsu, eran los "trolls" mayor.

—¿Trolling troll? —preguntó el moreno con sonrisa maliciosa—¿Quién quiere trolling troll?

Todos dijeron un "si" al unísono. Después preguntó que se trataban y de ahí le explicaron lo que había sucedido.

—Debería de mandarlas a la hoguera, saben que detesto a los haters —dijo negando con la cabeza, Natsu se sintió orgulloso porque adivinó lo que diría Gray—. ¿Qué tal un trolleo extensivo al estilo Cana?

Todos empezaron a reírse con complicidad. Empezaron a buscar canciones hasta que encontraron la indicada.

—Necesitamos muchos sacapuntas—dijo Warren—no se, pareciera que dice "sacapuntas".

Los demás empezaron a reírse, cuando escucharon la canción, pensaron lo mismo.

—¿Y las viejas pedorras?

—Llevan horas encerradas en el baño, parece que son de nuevo ingreso y no saben que la puerta del baño de las mujeres se traba, les costara unos diez minutos mas en salir —dijo Max—, pero si lo desean, cuando estemos listos, las vamos a rescatar.

—Será mejor que vallas, de todos modos bailaremos la misma coreografía que hicimos en la fiesta de Mirajane hace tres años—dijo Gray, se sentía el líder del grupo.

Max sonrió con arrogancia y se retiró, los demás empezaron a preparar su número, tenia que ser épico.

…

—¡Que nadie nos dijo que esta puerta se trababa! —gritó Kagura toda desesperada.

—Llevamos mas de una hora aquí, ya quiero salir… muero de calor —ahora se quejó Miliana.

—No nos quedara de otra saltar por la ventana—dijo derrotada, dejó de forzar el picaporte.

Pero por fortuna, Max abrió la puerta, ambas chicas se emocionaron.

—¡Un ángel vino a salvarnos! —dijo Miliana y lo abrazó—gracias, gracias

—No hay de que —dijo en tono bobalicon, ninguna mujer se le había aventado así, ahora entendía como se sentía Natsu al ser un mujeriego.

—En verdad, te lo agradezco—dijo Kagura.

Max les dijo que si les gustaría unirse a la clase de danza. Miliana acepto en seguida mientras que Kagura dudo, sino fue que la mirada inocente de su amiga la convenció, Max les explico que estaban cerca del salón.

Caminaron dos pasillos hasta llegar, cuando Max abrió la puerta, tanto Kagura como Miliana se quedaron atónitas cuando vieron a los de futbol americano todos en boxers.

—¡Empieza la diversión! —exclamó Natsu y corrió para tomar a ambas chicas.

Alzack encendió la pista y empezó a sonar _pose_ de Daddy Yankee.

—¡Sacapuntas, sacapuntas! —decían todos mientras modelaban un sacapuntas, Miliana y Kagura se querían esconder pero estaban en medio de todos, así que no podían salir del circulo.

—Modélame así y dame tu mejor pose, pose, pose, pose, pose, pose—cantaron los chicos al seguir la canción.

Las dos chicas querían huir, se sentían humilladas, ambas se abrazaron y empezaron a gritar como histéricas, como si estuvieran frente a un estanque de insectos.

Natsu se dio el atrevimiento de quererse bajar el boxer pero prefirió solo jalarse el elástico para no ser un exhibicionista como Gray. Ambas chicas estaban a punto de llorar, pidiendo que las dejaran en paz.

—¡Ya por favor! —rogó Kagura.

Los chicos empezaron a acercarse para tener contacto con ellas. Miliana estaba llorando sintiéndose un objeto mientras que Kagura estaba empezando a hartarse, quería hacer una carnicería si podía, ya que no tenía ninguna arma para hacerlo.

—Vamos, muévete rico.

—¡Pon la de Don Omar! —gritó Gray.

Alzack hizo caso y cambio la pista dicha, ahora los chicos tenían las manos hacia arriba y empezaban a acercarse más y más a las chicas, al borde de rozarse entre ellos.

—¡Danza kuduro!—cantaban todos conforme bailaban

Kagura ya se estaba queriendo explotar, la situación, la humillación y su repudio por esta música estaban haciendo que hiciera una locura. Los chicos era lo que querían, que ella se enojara al grado de decir alguna vulgaridad, claro, si todo esto lo estaban grabando.

—¡Vamos, únanse, la canción esta exquisita! —dijo Gray a Kagura, la agarró de la cintura y empezó a bailarle. Se movía tan sensual que la misma Kagura quería caer en la tentación, admitía que Gray tenía una cara y cuerpo envidiable. El moreno se empezó a mover, bajaba y subía. La adrenalina se estaba apoderando de él que se había olvidado de sus problemas.

Ahora Natsu tomó a Miliana, empezó a moverla, la pobre chica apenas podía moverse, no era buena bailando pero Natsu era un excelente bailarín y estaba haciendo que Miliana pareciera que sabía bailar.

Los demás seguían riéndose mientras bailaban. Muchos burlaban a Gray, ya que se estaban dando cuenta que Kagura era una zorra y empezaba a seguirle la corriente, hasta tuvo el descaro de tocar sus pectorales bien formados. En cambio, Miliana ya estaba empezando a marearse por tanta vueltas.

Pero lo que no se habían dado cuenta, es que Erza y Jellal habían entrado al salón, Jellal no sabia si reírse o mostrarse serio mientras que la pelirroja quería que se calmaran, ya que había llegado porque le habían reportado que hacían mucho escándalo.

—¡Chicos, bájenle a la música!

Alguno que otro escuchó, los que logran hacerlo jalaron a Jellal para que se unieran, ya que él era sin duda, el rey del baile.

Jellal no sabia si salir de ahí o seguir la corriente, pero se arriesgó a empezar a bailar, no le importaba si después recibía el sermón de Erza. El ambiente estaba eufórico para desaprovechar la oportunidad para liberar la tensión del día pasado. Gray le dejó su bailarina para que la moviera como él quisiera, sino fue que la reconoció y se quedó helado.

La mirada de Kagura y la de él chocaron, ella se aferró a su cuerpo y quiso bailar con él hasta que la música paró y él la tomó de la muñeca.

—Que se acabó la fiesta —dijo Jellal.

—¡que, que! —exclamaron los demás.

—dejen sus estupideces, todos están reportados —dijo Erza con voz de orden—todos, a la dirección…

—Pero primero pónganse el uniforme, no quiero exhibicionistas en la escuela —ordenó Jellal.

Él enfrío su mirada y caminó hacia Erza. Kagura sonrío con malicia cuando vio como Erza le tomaba la mano al vicepresidente.

…

Después de aclarar los actos de los del equipo de futbol, la noche empezó. Jellal se sentía exhausto. Apenas era el segundo día y ya había obtenido la primera queja. Suspiró con pesadez, sabia que ser vicepresidente era una responsabilidad muy grande, pero no quería parecer un inútil frente a Erza, quería ser su hombre ideal, ya que se sentía un don nadie frente a ella.

—Debo de dar mi esfuerzo, por lo menos para que no me vea con una carga—pensó.

Atravesó el jardín de la escuela. Se tomó ese atajo para llegar lo más rápido posible a su habitación, lo que mas quería era tomarse una buena ducha e irse a dormir.

La noche era oscura. Por desgracia era luna nueva. Los faros apenas iluminaban la escuela, ya que no todos encendían porque les estaban dando mantenimiento. Cuando llegó al edificio, le dio la vuelta para llegar a la puerta principal, sino fue que antes de doblar en la esquina, unas manos suaves lo acorralaron en la pared.

Mirada verde y oscura chocaron, labio y labio también. La chica se aferró al cuerpo fornido de Jellal, él la separó de su cuerpo con un empujón.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿ya no te gusto como antes? —dijo con reto,

—eso fue en el pasado—dijo él—te dije que me olvidaras.

Kagura se mostró altanera, por nada del mundo se dejaría humillar por nadie, menos por Jellal.

—Que bonita novia tienes, sin contar que talentosa, intimidante y con buena posición económica —sus ojos brillaban como dos orbes de obsidiana—. Sería una lastima que le contara nuestro pasado, porque apuesto que ni siquiera le has contado de mi, y esa mirada ingenua que tiene, delata que no le has hecho el amor como me lo hacías a mi.

**Que tal? Se enojaron por las canciones de reggaeton? Pues les dire: ODIO a los haters del reggaeton… bueno mas bien a toda clase de haters, ¿de que sirve un odio irracional a algo que no podemos cambiar? **

**Yo veo a ese genero como algo equis, que la vida siga y tomemos las cosas buenas, dejen de amargarse a vida, por dios!**

**Y por que esto? Por que me enoja que viejas (hombres tambien) a cada rato repitan (20 mil veces) que odian al reggaeton y digan k e pop son lo mejor del mundo… PLZ! Escuchen musica de verdad! No modas, asi veran la calidad de letra y de pista, no se dejen llevar por modas, sean diferentes!**

**Pues si, esto paso por una vieja que se da los aires esos, y que idolatra al j-pop, a mi en lo personal, lo escucho pero no es para decir: "es lo mejor del mundo"**

**Otra cosa por la que puse la escena "trolling troll" fue que algunos lectores me desesperan, solo ponen reviews que dicen "actualiza pronto, please", o sea, quienes son? Me molestan esos reviews, para eso no escriban nada, los reviews son para poner criticas constructivas, nada de cosas que no me sirven, yo necesito que me ayuden en mejorar, y me refiero a que ustedes me corrijan en cronologia, si esta bien o mal algunas cosas y en algunos casos, ¡exigirme mejorar la ortografia! Cosa que no hago. Ademas… tengo una vida fuera de FF… la escuela me esta matando…**

**Uhhh hablando de la escuela… que creen? Como soy una matada de lo peor (sarcasmo) dejare de escribir! Siii! Pues este fic y proteger o morir son los ultimos fics que publico, bye ideas nuevas y todo lo demas, prefiero centrarme en la uni porque los dos ultimos años son de estrés, ni se diga la tesis, ni tendre tiempo ni para bañarme, asi que gracias a todo esto, cuando temrine este fic (si lo llego a acabar) y el de proteger o morir, me jubilare como escritora de fics y me centrare en la escuela (sino ya sera trabajo) y en mis historias originales e.e**

**Cinetica quimica me esta matando, el lunes tengo examen y heme aquí actualizando, no tengo perdon *se pone en pocision fetal***

** Igual tengo que aclarar el intro (lo que esta en cursiva) somos mi conciencia (la pelirroja, se llama Michelle) y yo (la de cabello castaño) y hablamos de lo que vendra en el fic, asi es que solo le tenian que agarrar el hilo xD**

**Igual necesito aclarar algo: si encuentro un review que diga: "quiero mas gruvia, Nalu" y cosas asi, de plano les contestare algo feo, el fic es mio, no de ustedes, si quieren que satisfagan sus caprichos, diganselo a escritoras que son alcahuetas…**

**Si, ando agresiva por todo eso, me molesta mucho, ademas que la escuela me tiene apretada, no tienen idea, es horrible! *llora***

**Antes de irme y para no hacerselas largas, a partir del cap pasado epezaron las cagadas, desuiden… ¡empeoraran! Asi que los verdaderos lectores se quedaran :) y otra cosa, al parecer no creo que l final queden las parejas canon, asi que si hay sorpresas mas adelante, no me hago responsable de sus lloriquenos, sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**Saludos y ya no me hagan enojar, sino de plano dejo de escribir (deberia de hacer eso)**

**Bye~**

**Cepillo* me refiero a que le gusta ignorar a las personas**


End file.
